Amor a segunda vista
by Monica-sama
Summary: Hinata vai mudar de escola para um lugar onde ela não viu a cara de ninguem... Ela acaba achando os melhores amigos do mundo e um chato, o pior é quando ela se apaixona por esse chato. Por favor leiam.
1. Fim das férias

**Oi gente! Minha por favor leiam minha primeira fic desse casal... Vai ser ótima cheio de comédia, vai ser com esse casal que eu adoro...**

**Lembrem-se Naruto não me pertence, pertence à Kishimoto-sama, mas ela foi generosa e me deu o Sasori, já está bom demais. E só para lembrar, nessa fic Hinata não é tímida nem gagueja. Divirtam-se...**

_**Cap.1 Fim das férias**_

" _Querido diário, minha última semana de férias... Eu estou bastante nervosa, é escola nova, e se eu não me enturmar? E se os professores forem ruins? E todo mundo me odiar? Queria ter ficado na minha escola antiga T.T, papai foi muito malvado..."_

Hiashi: Hinata! Vai dormir agora!

Hinata: Já voooou!

"_Meu nome é Hinata... uma patética menina de 16 anos, cabelos compridos e negros, mas o mais idiota de tudo são esses meus olhos, são brancos, parece que sou cega, todo mundo diz que é a coisa mais linda do mundo, mas por dentro dizem: 'Até parece que consegue namorar.' Eu estudava na melhor escola da cidade, agora eu vou para uma porcaria onde não conheço ninguem. Foi ideia estúpida do meu pai de me mudar de escola faltando dois anos para acabar o colegial. Sorte que meu primo, Neji, estuda lá, se não me enturmar terei ele para passar o intervalo..."_

Hiashi: Hinata! A última vez que falo com você!

Hinata: Qual é pai? É férias porra!

Hiashi: Não quero saber.

Hinata: Beleza.

"_Meu pai não sabe o significado de férias, ele me obrigou a estudar física com um professor que é um saco, as férias inteiras. Por isso vou ganhar apelido de nerd na escola, T.T odeio minha vida..."_

Hinata foi tomar banho e quando acabou abriu seu armário tirando um pijama cor-de-rosa com corações vermelhos. Era uma blusa regata com um short que ia até o meio da coxa, deitou-se na sua cama e apagou as luzes.

Quando deu 6:00 da manhã acordou com sua irmã, Hanabi, sacudido-a e dizendo para acordar.

Hinata: Hanabi cai fora. Me deixa dormir. –disse cobrindo-se com o edredon.

Hanabi: Papai que mandou, disse para você acordar.

Hinata: Droga...

Hinata acordou pegou debaixo da cama uma caixinha que contia o maior tesouro da vida dela: seu diário. Contia tudo da vida dela, se Hanabi pegasse... Ainda bem que a pestinha não sabe nem da existencia desse diário, senão ela ia infernizar a vida da Hina até ela ter 75 anos de idade.

"_Querido diário... Estou a ponto de pular de um prédio com uma corda amarrada no pescoço, parece que essa semana está passando mais rápido que tudo... Só porque amanha eu vou para a escola... Por que? Ainda não me conformo..."_

Nesse instante o celular da garota tocou.

Hinata: Alo?

Sakura: HINAAAAAAA!

Hinata: AH! Vai gritar nos ouvidos da sua avó! Aliás, agora me toquei, o que faz acordada tão cedo? O.O! Qual o tamanho do OVNI que te abduziu? AH! Quero minha amiga de volta.

Sakura:*se matando de rir* Eu acordei muito disposta. Quer ver a lista de coisas que eu planejei pra gente hoje?

Hinata: Ai! Mandaver.

Sakura: Agora: Vamos correr um pouco. Depois: Vamos até a praia. Mais tarde: Vamos ao shopping.

Hinata: Beleza... Eu vou até ai.

Sakura: Hai. Já ne.

Hinata: Já ne.

" _Sakura... que menina mais animada... ela é minha SAQ(super amiga querida), tem minha idade, cabelos rosas e curtos... uma patricinha que só. Adora gastar e como gasta... eu até hoje não entendo de onde ela tira tanto dinheiro... Bom, vou me arrumar, porque seu atrasar um minutinho ela dá a cria..."_

Hinata se vestiu com seu biquini rosa, com um cinto vermelho. Colocou uma regata e seu short para ginástica. Pegou uma bolsa combinando e despejou tudo lá dentro: carteira, celular, batom, rímel, blush, base, lapís de olho, protetor solar, toalha, etc... Quando chegou lá em baixo deparou com seu pai vendo TV na sala.

Hiashi: Hinata... Você está aqui. (Não, ainda tô lá em cima ¬¬') Vai aonde?

Hinata: Vou sair com a Sakura... Não me espere...

Hiashi: Não chegue muito tarde.

Hinata: Pode deixar. Tchau papai.

Deu um beijo no pai e foi em direção ao ponto de onibus. Em seguida parou na casa da Sakura, que a mesma abriu a porta aflita.

Sakura: HINA-CHAN! QUE BOM! LIGUEI PARA SUA CASA, NÃO TINHA NINGUÉM, ACHEI QUE TE RAPTARAM! VOCÊ FOI ASSEDIADA? TE MACHUCARAM? VOCÊ DEMOROU MUUUUITO, NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO...

Hinata: Que drama minha filha ¬¬. Vamos, temos que correr, preciso perder peso...

Sakura: Você? Tá louca? Só se quiser o emprego de cabo de vassoura...

Hinata: Quero ficar anoréxica... T.T

Sakura: Por quê? Conta pra mim... AH! Aquele lance de sair da escola.

Hinata: Não quero... T.T

Sakura: Amiga, não fica assim, ainda vamos continuar amigas! *abraça a Hinata*

Foram no carro da Sakura até chegarem à praia, estacionaram, estava de manha, não estava tão cheio. Sorte da Sakura. Se fosse 15:00 ela ficaria horas procurando vaga. Desseram do veículo e foram andar um pouco, Sakura ajeitou seu mp3 para ouvir música.

Sakura: Flor, quer apostar corrida até a praia?

Hinata: Agora, se nos perdemos ligamos uma para a outra.

Sakura: Sim. ^^

E dispararam, estava correndo tão depressa, que nem duas loucas, Hinata estava indo muito bem, era muito boa em corrida. Até que trombou com um cara e foi parar no chão.

Hinata: AAAAAi!!! Não olha por onde anda imbecil?

Alguém: Eu? Você que estava correndo que nem uma retardada.

Quando olhou para cima para tentar ver a cara do infeliz não conseguiu pois o sol a impedia. O miserável estava firme e forte e a Hinata no chão com o braço todo ensanguentado. AH! Como ela queria ter um fuzil para acabar com ele.

Alguém: Quer ajuda?

Hinata: Quero, obrigada.

Quando se levantou deu para ver melhor o rosto do tal cara e... Com era alto! Aparentava ser mais velho, cabelos cor de fogo, olhos marrons. Era lindo.

Alguém: *rindo sem parar* Vem, vou te levar até a farmácia.

Hinata: *com uma enorme gota na cabeça* Isso, rir da desgraça alheia...

Alguém: *ainda rindo* Desculpa, é que foi hilário ver você se esborrachando no chão.

Hinata: ¬¬'

O ser acompanhou Hinata até a farmárcia lá comprou água oxigenada e passou no ferimento.

Hinata: AAAAAHHHHHHH! Por que não arranca meu braço logo de uma vez?

Alguém: *rindo até doer o fígado" Vamo parar de frescura?

Hinata: É porque não é com você...

Alguém: Aproposito, qual é o seu nome?

Hinata: Hinata, e o seu?

Alguém: Sasori... Pronto acabei! Não doeu nada...

Hinata: Doeu sim.

Sasori: Doeu nada... Eu não senti... ;P

Hinata: Chato...

O celular da Hinata tocou, logo deduziu que era a doida da Sakura, surtando para saber onde ela estava e... como sempre estava certa.

Sakura: HYUUGA HINATA! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? TÔ FEITO LOUCA TE PROCURANDO.(louca você já é, não precisa estar me caçando. Há, essa foi do mal ;p)

Hinata: Calma colega! Tô na farmácia. É que eu machuquei meu braço e...

Antes que a morena pudesse terminar Sakura já estava do lado dela, que deflash O.O! Como sempre, fazendo tempestade num copo d'água...

Sakura: Amigaaaa! Você tá bem? Como se machucou? Quem é a criatura?

Hinata: Sim, estou bem. Me machuquei correndo e trombei num cara. Esse é o Sasori, o tal cara.

Sasori: Bom, meu trabalho foi feito. Vou nessa.

Sakura: *sussurro* Ele é bonito, seu novo casinho?

Hinata: Sakura, para você, até o poste é meu novo casinho. Nunca mais me deixe assim. Da próxima vez você anda do meu lado.

Sakura: Ah é flor? Apostando corrida?

Hinata ficou até sem graça depois da asneira que acabou de falar e ficou caladinha até chegarem à praia, então Sakura tirou sua roupa revelando seu maiô branco.

Sakura: AH! Vou dar um mergulho, me acompanha Hina?

Hinata: Não posso, o sal da água me torturaria.

Sakura: Beleza então, depois vamos almoçar e ir até o shopping, estourar o cartão de crédito.

"_Querido diário... Finalmente posso escrever um pouco enquanto a Sakura vai nadar, ela também não sabe da existencia desse diário senão eu taria ferrada. Bom, vamos aos assuntos... Aquele maldito Sasori, o filho da mãe me empurra e ainda ri da minha cara? Eu queria ter uma metralhadora para estourar os miolos dele... Ops, Sakura já vem..."_

Enfiou seu diário na mochila e viu a amiga que tirava uma toalha da mochila, uma toalha azul celeste muito lindo.

Sakura: Flor, vamos amolçar, tô morrendo de fome. Quero comer frutos do mar.

Hinata: O mar tá lá, é só pegar uns mariscos ai.

Sakura: *rindo* vou sentir falta desse seu sarcasmo... Ih! Não devia ter tocado no assunto...

Hinata: T.T

Sakura e Hinata almoçaram num restaurante ali perto da praia, a comida era perfeita, quer dizer, Sakura achou uma delicia, Hinata nem comeu, estava fazendo greve de fome para ver se seu pai mudava de ideia. Em seguida foram ao shopping e gastaram. Hinata saiu do lugar com 20 sacolas, Sakura saiu com 30.

Hinata: OMG! Deve ter acabado com o cartão.

Sakura: Eu gastei aos tubos! Papai vai ficar xiliquento hoje...

Hinata: *rindo* Você é a maior patty desse mundo.

Sakura: Agente faz o que pode...

Foi um dia muito emocionante, as duas se despediram do último dia das férias, no começo foi ótimo, mas no final, foi uma choradeira que só... parecia que iam morrer.

Sakura: Adeus amiga T.T

Hinata: Adeus T.T

Sakura: Me dá seu mp4?

Hinata: Vou mudar não morrer.

Sakura: Eu sei, mas é como lembrança.

Hinata: Já ne.

Sakura: Já ne.

As duas se abraçaram e cada uma tomou seu rumo.

_**Continua...**_

**Fimm do primeiro capítulo.**

**Deidara: AAAAAHH! Como assim? Eu nem apareci...**

**Mon: No outro você aparece...**

**Deidara: Por que o Sasori-Danna tem que ser o protagonista?**

**Mon: Porque ele parece mais homem do que você.**

**Sasori: Toma!**

**Deidara: Isso não é justo T.T**

**Itachi: Não chora, homem não chora.**

**Sasori: HOMEM não chora. Ele pode.**

**Deidara: Obrigado Danna ^^. Perae, o que você quis dizer.**

**Sasori: Deixa pra lá, tô com preguiça de explicar.**

**Pein: Mais doidos que vocês, impossível.**

**Mon: É melhor eu terminar isso antes que isso vire uma guerra.**

**Deidara: Ebaa! Deixa eu despedir da galera!!!!!**

**Sasori: E ainda fala que é homem ¬¬'**

**Beijos, Gente, não esqueçam de me mandar muuuuitos reviews, senão eu vou chorar muito, hahahaha, zuando. Mas é sério deixem Reviews...**


	2. Nova escola, novas amizades

**Queridos fans, ai vai mais um capítulo da minha fic queridaa. AH! Nem liga pra mim naum, hoje eu não tô no meu normal.**

_**Cap.2 Nova escola, novas amizades.**_

"_Querido diário, são 5:30 e tenho aula daqui a pouco, bom... a aula é 8:00, mas eu tenho que escolher roupa, sapato, acessório, maquiagem... daí eu odeio tudo e começo tudo de o Neji vai me levar. Ele nem parece com primo... mas parece um irmão mais velho. Hypermegaubersuperprotetor, se eu coloco um vestido com 1cm acima do joelho ele fala que eu tô andando pelada e implica com qualquer menino que olha pra mim."_

Hanabi: Hinata-neechan, tá ai?

Hinata: *jogando o diário debaixo do travesseiro* Hanabi! Que susto menina!

Habani: Fazendo o que?

Hinata: Nada.

Hanabi: Se apressa que o café tá pronto.

Hinata foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido e foi vestir roupa. Experimentou um monte, mas, uma ficou muito simples, outra muito chique, uma ela ficou parecendo uma perua, outra parecia que ela ia desfilar no carnaval. Até que achou uma roupa que ficou boa, aleluia! Era uma saia jeans e camiseta rosa princesa.

Hiashi: Hinata! O Neji chegou!

Hinata: Chegou? Como assim chegou? Eu nem terminei de me arrumar!

Olhou no relógio e viu 7:30. O tempo passou enquanto ela se arrumava, catou seus materiais dentro da mochila, principalmente seu amado diário e foi embora para segundo ela, seu dia de tortura.

Neji: Melhore essa cara Hina-chan!

Hinata: Não dá...

Neji: Você vai adorar tenho certeza.

Hinata: Ninguem vai olhar para minha cara, quem vai dar atenção à uma doida descabelada?

Neji: Você não é doida, nem descabelada. Você é linda.

Hinata: Que isso! O deus grego aqui é você. ;-)

Neji: *rindo* Chegamos, se quiser eu passo o intervalo com você.

"_O que posso dizer? Péssimo... Ninguém aqui olha na minha cara, e quem olha, olha com a cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Não sei como vou aguentar ficar na escola. Uma garota me empurrou com o ombro. Daí eu sai da escola pulei na frente dos carros e morri... Há, zueira! Mas dá vontade de fazer isso..."_

Então ela entrou na sua sala, era carteiras de dois e todas estavam ocupadas. Quando estava procurando uma carteira sem ninguém localizou uma no fundo. Estava ocupada, mas tinha um lugar. Como era a única sobrando teria que ser aquela mesmo. Sentado ao seu lado estava um garoto alto, loiro de olhos azuis, com a franja no olho.

Alguém: Oi, querida, nem te vi!

Hinta: Oi.

Alguém: Novata?

Hinata: Hai.

Alguém: Opa! Então perae! Meu nome é Deidara, prazer! *estende a mão*

Hinata: Hinata, o prazer é todo meu ^^! *aperta a mão do Deidara*

Deidara: Também sou novato. Há! Brincadeira, é que eu repeti de ano. De onde você vem querida?

Hinata: Konoha High School.

Deidara: Okay! Hina... Posso te chamar de Hina? Posso, já chamei... Seja bem-vinda na escola. Já tem amigos?

Hinata: Só se for o fantasma, ninguém nem olha na minha cara.

Deidara: Ahh... Não leva para o lado pessoal, o povo aqui é assim mesmo. Eu posso ser seu novo amigo.

"_Até que não foi tão ruim, a aula foi ótima, aliás, acho que foi... Nem prestei atenção, fiquei mais concentrada nas palhaçadas do Deidara, ele é tão palhaço que eu até chorei de rir. Se ele continuar assim, meus rins vão sair pela boca e ele será meu assassino... Agora é hora do intervalo, como eu previ, estou sozinha... Ops, tenho que ir o Deidara tá se aproximando..."_

Deidara: Hina, o que você está fazendo aqui sozinha?

Hinata: Sabe como é né? Não tenho ninguém para passar o intervalo, meu primo ainda não saiu, então eu tô escrevendo um pouco.

Deidara: Por que você não me disse?(porque não me perguntou...) Venha vou te apresentar ao meu grupo.

Hinata: A quem?!

Deidara: Meu grupo, vão adorar te conhecer. *pega no punho da Hinata*

Hinata: Deidara, não sei se é uma boa...

Deidara: Vamos, vai ser legal.

Hinata não podia contestar, ele já estava arrastando ela por toda parte. Até que chegou a um grupo de homens e tinha uma garota também, todos mais velhos, claro, se o Neji a pegasse ali, seria um massacre.

Deidara: Gente, essa é minha amiga Hinata. Ela é nova. Hinata esse é o Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan,Tobi, Zetsu e... ué cadê ele? Vou procurar meu outro colega e já volto se solta ai.

Hinata: Prazer...

Hidan: Hinata hein? Você é bonita, muito...

Konan: Ela mal chegou na escola e você já dá encima dela? Você não tem jeito! Me desculpe por isso querida.

Hinata: Não... Imagina...

Itachi: Seus olhos são lindos, parecem pérolas, perfeitos...

Pein: Quantos anos?

Zetsu: Perguntando a idade para saber se pode namorar né? Safado!

Tobi: Nada disso, o Pein é da Konan.

Pein: Calem a boca!

Kisame: Vocês estão ai discutindo que nem perceberam que ela e a Konan vazaram.

Hidan: O que?! Para onde?

Hinata e Konan estavam longe a uma hora dessas, bem longe lá no pátio da escola. Hinata se soltava melhor quando estava com uma garota e Konan era muito agradável e simpática.

Konan: Não é bom para você ficar perto daqueles loucos.

Hinata: Achei eles bem legais.

Konan: Jura?! O.O Achei que você sairia correndo.

Hinata: XD

Nesse momento o Deidara veio correndo e quase matou a garota de susto.

Deidara: Hina... *ofegando*

Hinata: Deidara... O que houve?

Deidara: Procurei você por toda parte vem vou te apresentar ao fujão *pega no braço da Hinata*. Ele é meu melhor amigo, ele mora comigo, ele é meio rabugento, mas é mais simpatico depois que você o conhece.

Deidara arrastou a morena de olhos perolados até o lugar onde todos estavam e quando bateu os olhos na pessoa que o Deidara tanto falava levou um susto.

Hinata: Sasori?!

Sasori: Que mundo pequeno...

Deidara: Já se conhecem?

Sasori: Sim, ela trombou comigo na praia.

Todos: Ohhhhhh!!!!

Sasori: Idiotas... ¬¬'

Nesse instante o sinal para o fim do intervalo e todos foram para as salas. Deidara e Hinata tiveram aula de física, foi uma chatice.

Deidara: O que achou da galera?

Hinata: São muito legais, gostei deles...

Deidara: Que bom, pode andar com agente se quiser, me responde, onde você mora?

Hinata: Broadway. (n/a: foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça, eles moram em Tokio.)

Deidara: É a caminho da minha casa, hoje você pode ir embora comigo e com o Sasori.

Hinata: Claro. Só me dá um minuto.

Hinata pediu licença e foi até o banheiro em seguida ligou para seu primo para notifica-lo de que iria para casa com outra pessoa.

Neji: *sussurro* Hinata! Tá louca? Não pode me ligar assim.

Hinata: Eu sei Neji eu só quero avisa-lo de que eu consegui carona.

Neji: Jura?! Com quem?

Hinata: Deidara.

Neji: Dei--. Tá louca? Não posso deixar você ir para casa com ele.

Hinata: Valeu nii-san beijos. *desliga o celular*

Hinata sabia que quando se trata do Neji é melhor ignorar esses pitis que ele dá toda vez que ela fala o nome de um cara. Logo que desligou o telefone foi direto para a sala.

Deidara: Aonde você foi?

Hinata: Dizer para meu primo que eu tenho carona para hoje.

Deidara: AH!

Então deu o sinal para todos irem embora. Hinata acompanhou Deidara até aonde o Sasori o espera que se surpreendeu ao ver o amigo com a menina de olhos cinzas com ele.

Sasori: Às vezes eu penso em te deixar aqui para você aprender a ser mais rápido.

Deidara: A Hinata vai embora com agente.

Sasori: Hai... Aonde ela mora?

Hinata: Eu explico...

Hinata e Deidara subiram no carro do Sasori e foram embora.

Hinata: São só vocês dois no apê?

Deidara: Sim.

Hinata: Por quê?

Deidara: Meus pais moram lá em Milão e a vó do Sasori mora na cidade ao lado. Então agente mora junto.

Sasori: Infelismente...

Deidara: AH! O Sasori-Danna fala isso, mas no fundo ele adora.

Sasori: Já disse para não me chamar de danna.

Deidara: Eu quero...

Sasori: Pronto! Já está entregue.

Deidara: Entregue, entregue... Ela por acaso é um pacote para ser entregue?

Hinata: Obrigada Sasori-san. Obrigada Deidara-san. Até amanha.

Sasori: Até...

Deidara: Tchau Hinatinha beijos.

Sasori: Hinatinha?

Hinata entrou em sua casa, por sua vez, antes mesmo dela abrir a porta a Sakura liga para ela. Ô menina agitada que pelo amor de Kami-sama.

_Sakura: Oi! Hina! E ai amiga? Como foi o primeiro dia?_

Hinata: Ninguém olhou na minha cara, mas eu encontrei um grupo superlegal.

_Sakura: Fala sobre ele..._

Hinata: Bom, eles são mais velhos, são muito gente boa, adorei conversar com eles. Conheci ele atrávez do Deidara, um amigo meu que senta do meu lado.

_Sakura: Fala mais sobre o tal Deidara._

Hinata: Ele me fez lembrar você é muito doido, agitado e feliz como você. Me diverti muito.

_Sakura: Ai! Que lindo! XD!_

Hinata: Qual o nome dele?

_Sakura: Quem?_

Hinata: Ora, por favor, se você fica tão felizinha desse jeito tem homem no meio, pode começar a falar dele.

_Sakura: O nome dele é Uchiha Sasuke, ele é peeeerfeito *¬*, inteligentissimo, muito gente boa, pena que ele nem sabe que eu existo T.T_

Hinata: Uchiha Sasuke?

_Sakura: Sim, por quê?_

Hinata: Eu conheci o irmão mais velho dele, Uchiha Itachi. Ele anda com aquele grupo que te falei.

_Sakura: Me apresenta XD._

Hinata: Ei, sabe quem mais tá nesse grupo, inclusive me trouxe para casa hoje?

_Sakura: Quem?_

Hinata: Sasori, o cara que eu esbarrei aquele dia na praia.

_Sakura: Aquele gato?! O.O Poxa minha filha você tá com sorte hein. Amiga, tenho que desligar porque tem dever de casa ¬¬'. Beijão._

Hinata: Beijão.

"_Finalmente posso escrever um pouco... Passei uma hora no interrogatório do Neji, depois fui fazer o dever de casa, o dever do professor chato de física, jantei, arrumei a louça e finalmente me deixaram aqui no meu quarto um pouquinho...Estou muito cansada o dia hoje foi cheio, por isso vou escrever só um pouco e vou tomar um banho de banheira, acho bom, para relaxar e contrair os músculos..."_

Hinata tomou seu tão sonhado banho de banheira, colocou sua camisola de algodão que tinha e meteu-se na cama.

"_AH! Que cama gostosa... hoje eu tô um trapo, me fizeram trabalhar o dia todo, tô acabada. Parece que eu virei empregada doméstica, além do mais eu virei uma CDF, por causa daquela desgraça de professor que me ensinou tudo de física, até parece que sou Isaac Newton.... AH! Tô morrendo de sono, vou dormir."_

No dia seguinte... O celular da menina dispertou era 5:30 da manhã e ela começou a bater nele com a esperança de que ele parasse de tocar. Em seguida abriu os olhos lentamente. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido como sempre ai começou a troca de roupas constante. Quando ela achou uma roupa que era de seu agrado. Um vestido lilás com um cinto elástico roxo e uma sandália preta. Hanabi apareceu na porta.

Hanabi: Tem um cara te esperando lá embaixo para ir para a escola.

Hinata: Neji?!

Hanabi: Não, mais velho que ele, cabelos ruivos, olhos marrons.

Hinata: Sasori?! O.O

A menina pegou a mochila e saiu em disparada até a porta da frente onde Sasori a esperava. Ela estava correndo tanto que tropeçou e caiu em cima dele. Ele levantou-se e ajudou-a a levantar.

Sasori: Você tem que parar de correr, toda vez que você corre você tromba comigo.

Hinata: *rindo* Desculpa, afinal, me assustei, o que você está fazendo aqui.

Sasori: Vim te pegar, vamos para a escola. O Deidara não veio hoje.

Hinata: Por quê? O.O

Sasori: Não lhe deu vontade.

Hinata: --° e você não fez nada?

Sasori: O que eu poderia fazer? Não sou o pai dele.

Hinata pensou que seria despresada até mesmo por aquele grupo, afinal, só estavam sendo gentis com ela, mas ela estava redondamente enganada.

"_As duas primeiras aulas foi um tédio total, foi geometria, sem o Deidara foi horrivel, quem iria animra e fazer palhaçadas, no terceiro horário a professora dividiu a sala em grupos de três e, como esperado, fiquei de fora... eu tô aqui escrevendo, está no intervalo e eu tô sozinha e..."_

Konan: Fazendo o que Hina-chan?

Hinata: Ahhhhh! Quer me matar do coração?

Pein: Por que não veio ficar com agente, você gosta de ficar sozinha Hina?

Hinata: Não é bem isso... é que...

Itachi: Ela é novata aqui no colégio deve estar tímida ainda.

Hidan: Não precisa ficar com vergonha dagente gata! *coloca a mão no ombro da Hinata*

Sasori: Vai ficar todos os dias no intervalo com agente, é uma ordem.

Pein: Ui! Desde quando você manda nela?

Sasori: Não se mete.

Tobi: Tá apaixonado pela Hina, Sasori?

Agora o Sasori dá um tapa no Tobi que ficou até roxo.

Zetsu: Vocês são mesmo cegos, as meninas sairam, de novo --°

Sasori: O QUE?!

Hinata sentia-se bem mais a vontade com a Konan, afinal, ela era uma garota, divertida, compreesiva, legal, inteligente, um pouco mais calma que o resto do povo e parecia que podia falar qualquer coisa.

Konan: Não é seguro para você ficar no meio daquela guerra de macho.

Hinata: Deve ser difícil andar com eles todo dia.

Konan: Você vai se acostumar...

Hinata: Eu estou falando que deve ser difícil, quero dizer, você é uma garota, tem que fazer o que as outras garotas fazem tipo: fazer compras, ir ao salão de beleza, fofocar... Eu posso fazer isso com você se quiser.

Konan: Você é muito legal, agente sai qualquer dia desses.

Trocaram os telefones e continuaram andando e conversando, pela primeira vez em anos Konan tinha conversado com uma pessoa que não falasse só de lutas e futebol, estava falando sobre garotos, maquiagem, coisas de garotas. Daí aconteceu uma coisa inesperada...

Konan: O que você estava fazendo naquela hora em que te assustei?

Hinata: AH! Estava escrevendo no meu diário.

OH! Isso surpreendeu a todos, principalmente Hinata, ela **nunca **contou a ninguém que aquele diário existia, e agora conta para a Konan. Depois que o intervalo acabou todos voltaram para suas salas, teve um horário de física, foi fácil, física ela tirava de letra, infelismente. Depois teve um horário de matemática, Hinata realmente era muito boa em cálculos, mas ninguém sabia. No último horário teve química, o professor separou a sala em grupos, e o professor teve que colocar a Hinata em um grupo qualquer onde nem olhavam na cara dela, era uó. Então, finalmente bateu o sinal para irem embora, aleluia! Foi até o local onde o Sasori esperava o Deidara. Ele não estava lá então sentou-se e esperou um pouco. Logo depois apereceu o ruivo.

Sasori: Uau, é a primeira vez que alguém chega aqui antes de mim...

Hinata: É que eu quero ir logo para casa.

Sasori: Dia ruim?

Hinata: Diz pro Deidara que se ele faltar amanhã ele vai acordar respirando por um tubo.

Sasori: Claro, com o maior prazer.

Sentou-se no banco da frente seguida pelo Sasori, deu um suspiro fundo e derramou uma lágrima de sua face. Uma lágrima que não devia cair, então Sasori limpou a lágrima com a mão.

Sasori: O que te chateia?

Hinata: Nem sequer olham para mim...

Sasori: Não fica assim, esse povo é muito metido, se você ficar assim só porque não se enturmou então é melhor construir uma represa.

Hinata riu da afirmação do ruivo.

Sasori: Olha a nossa situação, todos nós estamos na escola desde a 1ª série e ninguém nunca conversou com agente, e nem por isso deixamos de aproveitar. Você está com nós agora e quer um conselho? Somos o maior grupo de retardados que você pode imaginar, mas somos sempre unidos. E agora você é uma de nós e nunca vamos te deixar na mão.

Hinata: Obrigada, Sasori. Suas palavras foram de muito agrado.

Sasori: De nada, chegamos à sua casa.

Hinata: Toma os deveres de casa e as anotações, pede para ele me entregar amanhã. E manda o recado que eu disse.

Sasori: Pode deixar.

_"Querido diário, foi um dia ótimo, fora a parte da escola ¬¬', que povinho mais sem graça, mas a galera que eu ando agora é a perfeição do universo. São os melhores, pela primeira vez tô gostando de ficar na escola... Tenho que ir dormir porque já são 00:00 se eu não for dormir, meu pai arranca meu fígado e dá pros urubus comerem, tchaaaaau"_

**Fim (por enquanto...)**

**E ai? Gostaram? Tomara que sim!**

**Deidara: AH! Que liiindo! Eu apareci nesse...**

**Mon: Falei...**

**Sasori: Meu Deus, você é inacreditável.**

**Itachi: Eu fui bem nesse capítulo.**

**Mon: Você mal apareceu...**

**Itachi: Mesmo assim, eu fui o cara mais lindo da fic...**

**Sasori: ¬¬'**

**Deidara: ¬¬'**

**Mon: Tá se achando...**

**Itachi: Faze o que se eu sou mais lindo que todos esse povo da Akatsuki.**

**Sasori: Ele tá pedindo para morrer :**

**Deidara: Vou explodir ele :**

**Mon: Calma gente... Bom é melhor encerrar por hoje antes que o Sasori e o Deidara matem o Itachi e eu preciso dele VIVO pro próximo capítulo. Ouviu Sasori?**

**Sasori: *com a mão no pescoço do Itachi* Vivo? Tem certeza?**

**Mon: Absoluta ^^.**

**Sasori: Estraga prazeres.**

**Gente se vocês não me mandarem reviews eu vou me matar.**

**Deixem uma garota felizzzz.**

**Deidara: Nossa, dramatizou agora hein...**

**Mon: De onde você saiu??**

**Tchaau galera, não percam o próximo capítulo...**


	3. Ajudinha em física

**Argh! Depois desse capítulo eu vou me matar... tô com muuuita raiva....**

**Mas, vocês fans, não tem nada aver com meus problemas.**

**Sem atrasar muito, vou postar logo, depois vou morrer, então aproveitem...**

_**Cap.3 Uma ajudinha em física**_

_" Querido diário... O despertador sacaneou comigo hoje, em vez de me acordar 5:30 a droga vai me acorda 7:00, ou seja, tô atrasada, tenho que tomar banho, me vestir e arrumar meus materiais, melhor eu fazer tudo isso antes que o Sasori chegue ^^..."_

Tomou um banho rápido de foi ver seu pior inimigo, o armário de roupas. Era tanta roupa que ela ficou atordoada. Por que aquela escola não tem uniforme? Olhou para o relógio, e pegou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente. Uma calça jeans e uma camiseta baby-look azul celeste, para calçar usou um all star branco, seu inferno, mas aquela hora era a única coisa que combinava, colocou o material na mochila e desceu.

Hanabi: Que bom que desceu, chegaram.

Hinata: Obrigada maninha.

Antes mesmo da menina abrir a porta, Deidara veio correndo e deu um abraço na moreno erguendo-a do chão.

Deidara: HINA-CHAN!!!!

Hinata: *não respirando* Deidara...

Sasori: Põe ela no chão.

Deidara: Ui! Isso é ciúme Sasori-danna?

Sasori: ¬¬'

Hinata: Incrível como você se parece com a Sakura.

Deidara: Quem é Sakura?

Hinata: É minha amiga, ela tá na outra escola, ela é agitada e feliz como você.

Sasori: Que castigo Hina-chan! Como se não bastasse o Deidara.

Deidara: Heeei!

Hinata: *rindo* Vamos, senão agente não chega a tempo.

Quando chegaram na escola Sasori estacionou seu carro e foram para as respectivas salas, quando Hinata pôs os pés na sala percebeu que tinha um cara novo lá conversando com os "modelos" do colégio. Ele era loiro dos olhos azuis e nesse instante seu coração começou a bater mais forte, sua respiração parou, suas pernas falharam e ela caiu para trás sorte que Deidara a segurou pela cintura antes que isso acontecesse.

Deidara: Você está bem Hina-chan? Quer ir a enfermaria? Tomar um pouco de água com açucar? Você parece meio pálida.

Hinata: Não, eu estou bem.

"_O que é isso? Esse cara é tão lindo, parece que saiu de um filme, tanta beleza assim não era possivel em uma pessoa só. O problema é que eu não paro de olhar para ele, se eu deixar de olhar eu desespero, meu coração é outra coisa..."_

Hinata: Deidara. Quem é aquele menino ali?

Deidara: AH! Uzumaki Naruto o cara mais arrogante do 2º colegial, provavelmente do colégio todo. Por que?

Hinata: Nada.

Tinha começado a aula. As primeiras aula são as trevas... maldita física. Mesmo sendo muito boa, Hinata odiava. Ficava pensando em maneiras de matar o professor quando ouviu um grito do loiro ao seu lado.

Deidara: Argh!

Hinata: Que isso? Tá morrendo?

Deidara: Essa droga de física, eu não entendo nada, por isso que rodei o ano passado.

Hinata: Eu sou boa, eu entendo, posso te ajudar se quiser.

Deidara: Jura Hina-cha?! *-*

Hinata: Claro, para isso que servem os amigos ^^.

Deidara: A melhor amiga do mundo XD

Hinata: Depois da aula eu posso ir para seu apartamento? De lá eu ligo para meu pai.

Deidara: Hai.

O resto da aula foi um tédio total. No segundo horário foi redação e tinha que fazer uma redação de 1000 palavras sobre o teorema de Pitágora. Coisa que era aula de geometria. No terceiro horário teve trigonometria, a pior matéria que se podia imaginar, por sorte (sorte nada) teve prova e não precisaram escutar o professor tagarelando. No intervalo ela foi ficar com os meninos no lugar de sempre, era um lugar escuro, parece que ninguém sabia que existia aquele lugar. Konan estava muito animada, sua primeira amiga.

Konan: Hoje eu tive que sair às pressas nem deu tempo de pentear o cabelo, por isso tá esse desastre.

Hinata: Que isso! Seu cabelo é liindo diferente do meu que parece um ninho de urubu.

Konan: Você é doida? Cabelo mais perfeito impossivel.

Kisame: ¬¬'

Hidan: ¬¬'

Pein: Por que cabelo é tão importante para mulher?

Sasori: Ainda estou pesquisando.

Hinata: Que isso gente! A base para uma vida feliz de uma mulher é um cabelo bom, senão agente fica com vontade de se matar.

Konan: Falou tudo amiga XD

Kakuzu: ¬¬' que novela..

.

Deidara: Hoje o Naruto voltou para a escola.

Pein: Jura?! Ainda bem que ele assumiu a responsabilidade.

Tobi: Eu estava mais feliz com a ideia de que ele saiu do colégio.

Hinata: Por que a raiva dele?

Sasori: Naruto nunca foi boa pessoa, adora nos humilhar, ele se acha a pessoa mais bonita desse mundo e acha que pode passar por cima de todos.

Hinata arregalou os olhos de pérola, o Naruto parecia tão legal, será que ele era isso tudo mesmo ou era só exagero daquele povo até que se lembrou de uma coisa muito importante.

Hinata: Gente! Cadê o Itachi? Preciso falar com ele.

Pein: Se não me engano, está na fonte.

Hinata: Valeu Pein *sai correndo*

Sasori: O que ela quer com ele?

Deidara: Ciumento.

Kisame: Curioso.

Hidan: Querendo saber cada passo dela, tem amor nisso hein.

Sasori: --° não pode falar mais nada.

"_Como Pein previu, Itachi estava sentado na fonte olhando a água, estava silencioso que nem percebeu que eu cheguei. Itachi é o mais sério e misterioso do grupo é incrivel ver como ele olha para a água com tanta concentração..."_

Hinata: Itachi-san!

Itachi: Hinata-chan!

Hinata: Tava procurando você!

Itachi: Bom, aqui estou eu...

Hinata: Vou direto ao assunto, minha amiga se apaixonou pelo seu irmão.

Iachi: Quem?!

Hinata: Sakura, a doida, alucinada, feliz demais.

Itachi: Entendo... Quer que eu fale para ele conversar com ela...

Hinata: Você leu a minha mente...

Itachi: Tudo bem fofa, deixa comigo.

Hinata: Você é dez, Itachi.

Então o sinal bateu para todos os foram para a salas, quando estava entrando em sua sala, deu de cara com o Naruto, sorte que ela desviou.

Naruto: Ô minha filha, vai trombar na sua... *olha para a Hinata* Oi flor, é nova aqui?

Hinata: Sim.

Naruto: Nome?

Hinata: Hyuuga Hinata...

Naruto: Eu sou o Uzumaki Naruto, você é muito linda.

Hinata: Obrigada...

Então alguma voz (n/a: não sei quem, não tô com paciencia para criar personagem) chamou o Naruto.

Naruto: Tenho que ir... Agente se esbarra por ai. Com certeza...

Hinata: Hai... Tchau.

Quando foi para a sua mesa Deidara já estava lá, mastigando um lápis e ficou surpreso ao ver a Hinata.

Deidara: Hina-chan, querida, o que você queria com o Itachi.

Hinata: É que minha amiga gostou do irmão dele e então eu pedi pro Itachi falar com o Sasuke para que ele conversasse com ela.

Deidara: AH! Todo mundo achou que iria chamar ele para sair ^^

Hinata: Acharam é? --°

Deidara: O Sasori quase explodiu de ciúme, deu um soco no poste que o poste entortou.

Hinata: Jura?!

O resto da aula foi a mesma coisa, foi aula de Espanhol, é o professor mais engraçado e legal do segundão, pena que se você olhar pro lado ele te manda para fora. Mas ele fazia isso de zuação, palhaçada, nada sério. No último horário foi sociologia e o professor era tão chato, ele não fazia nada, só falava, e nem para falar portugues, falava uma língua alien que ninguém sabia o que é, e na hora de escrever no quadro eram "hieróglifos". Que saco!!! Então graças a Deus, aleluia, amén a aula acabou. Deidara ficou uma hora(n/a: exagerei agora XD) arrumando seus materiais e quando chegaram onde eles esperavam o Sasori e como sempre ele tava lá, quase dando um voador no Deidara.

Sasori: Só não te abandono aqui porque a Hina-chan vai embora com agente.

Deidara: AH! E por falar nisso, hoje ela vai embora com agente.

Sasori: Hai.

Eles entraram no carro do Sasori e foram para o apartamento. Hinata não podia esquecer de avisar ao seu pai senão Neji ia dá um piti. Alias, um piti inevitável, quando ele soubesse que ela foi à um apê com dois caras e ainda mais velhos, nossa, adeus Sasori e Dei-Dei.

Deidara: Você vai adorar o nosso apartamento.

Sasori: Se é que pode chamar aquele xiqueiro de apartamento...

Deidara: Bom... Tá um pouquinho bagunçado.

Sasori: Pouquinho?!

Hinata: Que isso galera! Não pode estar tão ruim assim.

"_Agora eu falei besteira... quando coloquei um pé dentro daquela casa eu quase cai para trás. Parecia um furacão tinha passado por lá, tinha roupa espalhada por todo o apartamento, aranhas e baratas mortas ou vivas... de qualquer maneira eu surtei...comida e muitas outras coisas. Quando eu pisei no quarto do Dei-Dei... OMG! O.O..."_

Deidara: Tá meio sujo(meioo?!), mas é habitável... eu acho.

Hinata: *rindo* Vamos estudar, o que você quer saber?

Deidara: Tudo xD.

Hinata: ò.ó vai dar trabalho...

Pegaram os cadernos e ela começou a explicar tudo para o loiro aceleração, gravidade, leis de newton, mecânica, enfim, tudo que podia ser aprendido em física.

Deidara: Incrivel, por que com você eu aprendo e com aquele professor não?

Hinata: Vai ver é porque eu falo portugues.

Deidara: *rindo* Obrigado Hina.

Hinata: Podemos fazer isso uma vez por semana.

Deidara: Podemos. Eu tenho um compromisso agora, o Sasori te leva para sua casa.

Hinata: Hai.

Deidara saiu e deixou Sasori e Hinata sozinhos (n/a: Ohhh) Sasori estava estudando um pouco e Hinata ficou escrevendo em seu diário, um silêncio total que foi quebrado pela voz doce do Sasori.

Sasori: Quer que eu te leve na sua casa agora?

Hinata: Se não for muito incomodo.

Sasori: De maneira nenhuma. Antes, pode me acompanhar? Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Sasori levou Hinata até o seu quarto, que era arrumadinho e podia se ver o chão, diferente do quarto do Deidara. O quarto dele tinha muitos quadros, pinturas, marionetes de madeira. Qualquer um com olhos poderia ver que ele adorava artes.

Hinata: Você os fez?

Sasori: Sim, mas não são tão bons assim.

Hinata: Do que você está falando? São perfeitos, parecem até fotos.

"_Quadros completos tinham só três: um com duas crianças brincando no parque, logo identifiquei como sendo Sasori e Deidara quando crianças. Outro uma casa no campo com uma velhinha na cadeira de balanço. E o último com dois adultos, um casal, com um menininho no meio, percebi que eram os pais dele..."_

Hinata: São lindos...

Sasori: Bom, esse eu fiz para o Deidara de aniversário, mas aquele imbecil explodiu o último quadro que deram para ele então eu desisti. Esse aqui é a minha avó na cadeira dela, ela adora essa cadeira...

Hinata: E aquele ali?

Sasori: São meus pais, e eu no meio.

Hinata: Onde eles estão agora?

Sasori: Eles... morreram. Foi um dia que nós fomos viajar e um caminhão desgovernado veio e...

Hinata: Céus! Eu sinto muito, mesmo.

Sasori: Tudo bem.*olha no relógio de pulso* Já são 20:00, melhor irmos senão seu pai me mata.

Hinata: *risos* Vamos.

Sasori tirou seu carro da garagem e a morena entrou.

Sasori: Quem mora com você Hinata?

Hinata: Bom, só meu pai e minha irmã. Meu primo não dorme lá, mas fica boa parte do tempo.

Sasori: Seu primo é o Neji não?

Hinata: Sim, como sabe?

Sasori: Ele tá na minha classe de artes, logo percebi pelos olhos.

Hinata: É genético.

Sasori: São lindos, diferentes. O diferente me encanta.

Hinata: Obrigada, ninguém nunca disse isso.

Sasori: Eu sou anormal mesmo. Aprendi com o Deidara.

Hinata: São muito amigos.

Sasori: Desde o 2º período, vivo brigando com ele, mas não existo sem aquele pateta (n/a: isso ficou meio gay né? Não levem para o lado da maldade). Chegamos.

Hinata: Obrigada Sasori-kun *dá um beijo na bochecha dele*

Quando ela entrou em casa deparou-se com a cara azeda do Neji. Ih! Lá vem aquela sessão de uma de interrogatório. Depois jantou e foi para o seu quarto. De repente o celular da menina tocou, quem será? Obvio. A louca da Sakura.

_Sakura: Você é demais mesmo._

Hinata: Jura?! O que eu fiz?

_Sakura: O Sasuke conversou comigo pela primeira vez desde que chegou. Eu sei que você está por trás disso. É você quem anda com o irmão dele._

Hinata: Claro.

_Sakura: Lembre-me de dar uma festa para você depois._

Hinata: *riso* E ai amiga? Como vai a escola?

_Sakura: A mesma porcaria de sempre ¬¬ e você?_

Hinata: A escola tá ótima, perfeita, melhor impossivel.

_Sakura: Não era você quem estava construindo um rio por mudar de escola._

Hinata: Só não sabia que era tão bom. Amiga, tenho que desligar. Beijão.

_Sakura: Beijão do coração._

"_Assim que desligei o telefone, fiquei pensando, a Sakura continuava a mesma pirada de sempre, assim como o Dei-Dei. Era incrivel como o humor desse dois nunca se altera, sempre a mesma personalidade feliz e boba-alegre de sempre. É bom andar com pessoas assim, de deixa descontraido e sempre rindo. O Sasori, ele é mais quieto e calado, mas não deixa de ser muuuuito gente boa, preocupado e lindo. Gente! O que eu tô falando?O.O Vamos mudar de assunto... amanhã eu vou chamar a Konan para ir no shopping e dá uma volta. É sábado e pode ser legal andar com uma menina para variar um pouco. Beijoss Tchau!"_

_**Continua... **_

**Sasori: Pronto. Já usou o Itachi, posso mata-lo agora?**

**Mon: Você não se esqueceu até agora ^^'?(até eu já esqueci)**

**Deidara: Já superou a crise de se acha o máximo?**

**Itachi: Sim, eu percebi que não importa o que eu sou por fora, mas sim o que sou por dentro e isso ninguém pode roubar.**

**Sasori: O.O**

**Deidara: O.O**

**Mon: Filosofo agora...**

**Itachi: De onde eu tirei isso?**

**Mon: E eu é que sei??**

**Sasori: É tão burro que nem sabe o que diz.**

**Deidara: Falou e disse Danna.**

**Sasori: NÃO ME CHAMA DE DANNA CARAMBA!**

**Deidara: Chamo sim, danna.**

**Sasori: ¬¬'**

**Mon: Você sofre hein Sasori...**

**Sasori: Sofro...**

**Bom por hoje é só, eu tô meio atrasada, meio de mau-humor, meio tudo.**

**Beijos deixem reviews....**


	4. Melhores amigas para sempre

**Geeente, depois da fic tenho um comunicado urgente**

**caso de vida ou morte, só vocês podem salvar a pátria.**

**Deidara: Como você é dramática...**

**Mon: Pára de intrometer nos meus assuntos.**

**Deidara: E se eu não quiser?**

**Mon: *Dá um voador no pescoço do Deidara* Continuando...**

**Aproveitem...**

_**Cap.4 melhores amigas para sempre.**_

_Konan: Alô?_

Hinata:Kon? Aqui é a Hinata!

_Konan: Hina!! Que surpresa você me ligar a essa hora da noite..._

Hinata: Pois é... Eu gostaria de saber se você tem compromisso para amanhã.

_Konan: Nada, por que?_

Hinata: Vamo dar um passeio juntas, como eu te falei aquele dia?

_Konan: Opa! Claro! Vai ser divertido..._

Hinata: AAAAAAAHHHH! Que demais! Já ne.

_Konan: HaHaHa! Sua doida! Já ne._

"_Que lindo gente, eu e a Konan vamos sair... É bom sair com uma menina por três bons motivos: A)Eu me solto mais, B)Posso falar de meninos sem me zuar, C)O Neji não vai dar uma de Jason e sair matando todo mundo. Se bem que... amanha eu tenho aula com o aprendiz do Chuck Norris, mas eu dou meu jeito..."_

Hinata: HANAAAAABI! DÁ UM PULINHO AQUI!

Hanabi: O que você quer?

Hinata: Distrai meu professor particular de física para eu sair com a Konan?

Hanabi: Sei não... seria errado...

Hinata: Te dou 50 yenes(n/a:dinheiro no Japão)

Hanabi:... errado seria deixar minha irmãzinha linda na mão.

"_É bom que ela consiga, essa peste me custou metade da minha mesada... mas é por uma boa causa, que liiindo, será que ela está pensando nisso? E se ela esquecer... Ela vai me buscar aqui bem cedo então eu tenho que ajustar o despertador senão eu não acordo XD... eu gosto quando o Sasori me busca, ele nunca se atrasou, não gosta de fazer as pessoas esperarem, que fofo... Kami-sama! Por que eu falei isso?? Melhor eu ir dormir."_

Hinata colocou seu amado diário na sua caixinha e trancou-o muito bem, em seguida colocou debaixo de sua cama. Seguiu até o banheiro e foi tomar uma ducha. Durante a ducha ficou pensando naquele loiro, aquele mesmo que esbarrou com ele, ele a chamou de linda. Uma pessoa como ele devia se desculpar e sair e não ficar elogiando. Saiu do banho e vestiu seu pijama e deitou-se na cama.

De manha cedo seu celular despertou e ela, ao invés de xingar de todos os palavrões possiveis, acordou bastante animada. Colocou uma saia jeans, uma blusa marrom com uma jaqueta combinando. Pegou sua bolsa e colocou o essencial lá dentro. Esse essencial consiste em: celular, chave de casa, dinheiro, maquiagem... A hora que desceu seu primo estava lá.

Neji: Vai sair?

Hinata: Hai.

Neji: Para onde?

Hinata: (já vai começar...) Para o shopping.

Neji: Com quem?

Hinata: Meu namorado.

Neji: COMO É?!

Hinata: Hahahahaha, zueira. Com uma amiga minha Konan.

Neji: Aquela que anda com os Akatsuki?

Hinata: Hai.

Neji: Não tô gostando nada dessa história de você está andando com eles.

Hinata: Tchau Neji.

Neji: Hinata! Perae, eu não acabei.

Quando saiu de casa Konan estava chegando.

"_Seu carro é azul petróleo, ela agora essa cor, acha que é fascinante. Aliás, o grupo inteiro é fascinate... Eles são tão descontraidos que me dá muito conforto ficar com eles. Apesar de mais velhos parecem crianças, bom Pein, Itachi e Sasori amadureceram, mas ainda são superlegais..."_

Konan: Tudo bem querida?

Hinata: Tudo. Você sabe dirigir...

Konan: Sei, por que?

Hinata: Eu queria poder aprender a dirigir, a única pessoa que pode me ensinar é o meu primo, mas ele disse que mulher não pode dirigir ¬¬, aquele babaca...

Konan: Eu ensino flor.

Hinata: Sério?! Mas eu sou um desastre no volante. Meu pai tentou me ensinar um dia e não deu muito certo ^^'.

Konan: Adoro um desafio...

Konan era mesmo persistente, capaz da própria Hinata desistir antes dela. Quando chegaram ao shopping começaram a passear por lá.

Konan: O que você faz aqui?

Hinata: Compras...

Konan: Hum...

Hinata: Kon, você nunca veio aqui faze compras com nenhuma amiga.

Konan: Bem... é que... *começa a chorar* Ninguém nunca gostou de mim, me acham estranha, já fui apelidada de lésbica ou sapata.

Hinata: Que isso! Quem foram as malditas? Fala que eu acabo com a raça delas.

Konan: *agora rindo* Você sabe mesmo como animar! Já vejo porque o Sasori gosta de você.

Hinata: O que?!

Konan: Sasori! Ele gosta de você, acha você imprevisivel e surpreendente. Pena que você gosta do Uzumaki.

Hinata: Como você sabe?! O.O

Konan: Eu posso andar com os Akatsuki, mas eu não sou uma besta quadrada cega que nem eles.

Hinata: Nóóó, isso foi do mal.

Konan e Hinata literalmente passaram o dia inteiro juntas, andaram pelo shopping inteiro e gastaram mais do que deviam. Konan saiu do local com uma sacolinha apenas, Hinata saiu com 20.

Hinata: Que isso amiga? Só isso?

Konan: Estou economizando, a grana tá curta.

Hinata: Eu compro para você.

Konan: Nada disso eu...

Hinata pegou no braço da amiga e arrastou ela até a vitride de uma loja com uma camiseta baby-look branca escrito "angel" em purpurina rosa, era a blusa mais perfeita do mundo, pena que o preço é de fazer qualquer pai enfartar.

Hinata: E ai? Gostou?

Konan: Não vou dizer nada...

Hinata: Não vai se livrar de mim assim tão facíl.

Konan: Tenho que manter a compostura...

Hinata: Certeza? Vai negar se eu disser que vou comprar?

Konan: Tenho outra escolha?

Hinata: Não.

Konan: Faze o que?

Hinata entrou na em várias e várias lojas e fez com que a menina de cabelos azuis saisse do shopping com 10 sacolas. Um recorde de compras para ela... Em seguida foram até a lanchonete do shopping comer alguma coisa antes que irem embora...

Konan: Não acredito que você comprou todas essas roupas para mim.

Hinata: E não comprei atoa. É para você usar viu?!

Konan: Claro... São maravilhosas. Obrigada Hina.

Hinata: Nada, MAPS é pra isso mesmo.

Konan: MAPS?!

Hinata: Melhores amigas para sempre.

Konan: Com certeza. Qual a diferença entre amigos e melhores amigos.

Hinata: Melhores amigos ficam ao seu lado até quando você faz as piores besteiras. Te consola quando você está triste. Te conta **todos** os segredos.

Konan: Pelo jeito somos tudo isso.

Hinata: Falou tudo agora...

Estavam se divertindo quando alguém cutuca a Hinata por trás que por sua vez quase tem um ataque cardíaco. A hora que se virou para dar um soco na boca do imbecil se surpreende ao ver Deidara e Sasori ali.

Deidara: HINAAAAA! KONNNNN!

Hinata: Dei-Dei? Sasori-kun? Estão fazendo o que aqui.

Sasori: Eu fui numa galeria e o Deidara numa loja de fogos de artificios. E vocês?

Konan: Fazendo compras...

Deidara: Todas essas sacolas são suas Kon?

Konan: Hai. Por que?

Deidara: É estranho ver você fazendo compras.

Konan: Imbecil ¬¬', é porque eu nunca tive uma amiga para fazer isso.

Sasori: Vamos embora.

Deidara: AH! Danna, vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco.

Sasori: Não! Já ficamos muito, ainda temos que limpar aquele muquifo.

Deidara: *emburrado* Não é justo! Ja ne meninas!

Konan/Hinata: Ja ne Dei-Dei, Ja ne Saso.

Sasori: Ja ne.

Hinata: Hahahahaha. Nem parecem amigos.

Konan: Pois é hahahaha. Tá mais para pai e filho.

Depois de almoçarem tomaram o rumo de casa Konan deixou Hinata em casa foi-se embora. Quando tava entrando em casa ouviu alguém chamar-lhe. E surpreendeu-se ao dar de cara com o Naruto.

Naruto: Hinata!

Hinata: Naruto! Fazendo o que aqui?

Naruto: Eu moro aqui, e pelo jeito você também.

Hinata: Hai.

Naruto: Quer ajuda com as sacolas?

Hinata: Por favor.

Naruto tomou a sacola de suas mãos e ajudou a carrega-las até seu quarto. De lá o loiro ajudou-a a arrumar e tudo. Naruto era um cara tão educado como pode os Akatsuki os odiar tanto assim?

Naruto: Pronto Hinata.

Hinata: Arigato...

Naruto: Eu moro pertinho da sua casa, posso te buscar todo dia de manhã se quiser.

Hinata: Sinto muito, mas eu já tenho carona. Mas, obrigada mesmo assim.

Naruto: Eu respeito isso com certeza. Tem celular?

Hinata assentiu com a cabeça e entregou o celular para o loiro que por sua vez gravou os numeros do seu celular no dela e o número dela no dele.

Naruto: Pronto! Eu te ligo *piscando para a Hinata* Ja ne.

Hinata: Ja ne.

"_Gente, o Naruto falou comigo pela primeira vez desde que eu trombei com ele aquele dia, tava mais do que na cara que aquele loiro tava dando encima de mim e eu tava apaixonada por ele, mas... porque eu fiquei indiferente quando ele falou que ia ligar? Geralmente, quando um menino que eu gosto fala isso eu dou pulos de alegria, mas hoje não... será o cansaço? Deve ser... mas vamos falar do que interessa. Hoje eu encontrei o Sasori no shopping e... Qual é? Já tô feliz de novo? Sou uma pessoa muito volúvel. Nem eu me entendo as vezes.. *~*."_

O domingo passou rápido, ela ficou na sua casa fazendo o dever que o barba-azul havia dobrado por faltar à aula particular._ "Humpf... Esse imbecil, babaca, idiota, nojento, freddy krueger, eu quero matar esse cara. Onde já se viu? É aula P-A-R-T-I-C-U-L-A-R nem dever devia ter." _pensou consigo. Até que chegou segunda-feira dia de aula. Vestiu uma camiseta vermelha que comprou com a Konan e uma calça branca que ia até o joelho. Pôs uma sandália de salto, não muito alto e foi para fora e percebeu que os meninos já a esperavam.

Hinata: Dei-Dei! Saso! Bom dia ^^!

Deidara: BOM DIA HINA-CHAN! *dando um megaabraço sufocando a morena*

Sasori: Um dia você mata ela de asfixia.

Naruto estava saindo com o carro da garagem e ao avistar Hinata, foi até lá.

Naruto: Bom dia Hinata-chan! *dá um beijo na bochecha dela*e... bom dia para vocês.

Deidara: Bom dia.

Sasori: *com uma cara de quem quer ter um fuzil e estourar os miolos do loiro* Bom... *mordendo os lábios para não falar nenhuma besteira na frente da Hina*... dia.

Naruto: Já vou indo, até na escola Hinata! *dá outro beijo*

Sasori acompanhou o loiro com um olhar ameaçador até perder o loiro de vista em seguida apertou a chave do carro tão forte que suas mãos sangraram. Hinata entrou no carro e esperou pelos dois meninos.

Deidara: Calma, Danna.

Sasori: Não suporto esse loiro.

Deidara: Sabe o que eu acho? Que isso é ciúme. Você está se apaixonando pela Hinata.

Sasori: Nada disso, ela é uma irmã para mim.

Deidara: Será? Acho que você fica falando isso porque não quer encarar a verdade.

Sasori: ...

Deidara: Sabe danna, posso ser bobo e desligado, mas quando se trata de você eu sei de tudo.

Deidara entrou no carro seguido do ruivo que mantinha um olhar quieto e pensativo. Estaria pensando no que? Hinata percebeu que ele estava quieto, quer dizer, quieto ele já era, mas sempre mandava o Deidara parar de tagarelar, mas nem isso ele fazia.

Hinata: Aconteceu alguma coisa Saso?

Sasori: Ahn? Que?! AH! Nada...

Hinata: Sei... quem nada é peixe, fala o que aconteceu, somos seus amigos...

Deidara: Eh Sasori-danna, fala o que aconteceu. *sorrindo maliciosamente*

Sasori: *olhar ameaçador de gelar o sangue*

Deidara: Sabe Hina-chan! Isso é ciúme de ver você falando com o Uzumaki.

Hinata: *cora*

Sasori: Deidara, abre essa maldita boca mais uma vez e eu arranco sua língua.

Deidara: *proteje sua boca com suas mãos*

Eles chegaram na escola e foram para suas carteiras. Naruto assim que viu a morena fez um sinal de "oi" com as mãos que foi retribuido por um tímido sorriso. Até **Deidara **ficava sério quando via o Naruto, o loiro era ruim mesmo. (n/a: mas a Hinata é uma anta e não percebia isso).

Deidara: Tá saindo com o Uzumaki?

Hinata: Não, por favor Dei-Dei, não ache isso de mim.

Deidara: Me desculpe...

Hinata: Não, me desculpe você, foi só uma pergunta e eu fui com essa grosseria. É que aparentemente vocês odeiam o Naruto e eu achei que estava...

Deidara: Isultando?

Hinata: Não! Nada disso! Ia dizer descepcionado comigo.

Deidara: AH! Hina-chan! Como eu posso ficar descepcionado fofa? *abraça da Hinata*

Hinata: AH! Dei-Dei, você é dez ^^!

Sensei: Os dois para o corredor. (ué, já começou a aula? *x*)

Hinata foi para o corredor seguido do seu amigo Deidara, logo após de sair deu de cara com a cara de reprovação do sensei.

Sensei: Sabe, Hinata. Eu esperava mais de você.

"'_Esperava mais de você', que chatice, é a primeira vez que eu vou para o corredor. Desde o começo do ano tô sendo o maior anjinho possivel... Pô tô aqui só a um mês, ainda mal cheguei para ele ficar 'esperar mais' de mim..."_

Deidara: O que você tanto escreve nesse diário Hina-chan?

Hinata: Meus sentimentos, meus pensamentos, minhas opiniões.

Deidara: Por que?

Hinata: Antes de vim parar aqui, nunca tive um amigo para quem eu contasse meus segredos, ai eu peguei gosto pela coisa.

Deidara: Hum... Me responde Hinata, o que você acha do danna?

Hinata: Como assim? *cora*

Deidara: Nada não, besteira minha...

Na hora do intervalo foi a mesma retardadice de sempre, com as mesmos palhaços, apesar de ser sempre as mesmas coisas, nunca se cansava de ficar ali, era relaxante era como... escrever em seu diário...

Deidara: *sussurro* Então quando ela chegou no seu quarto... BANG! Explodiu tudo.

Todos menos Pein, Sasori e Itachi: AAAAAAHHHH!

Sasori: Tinha que ter explosão no meio né Deidara? ¬¬'

Pein: Já era de se esperar ¬¬'

Hinata: Gente!!! Vou ter um ataque cardíaco. AH! O Dei-Dei vai ser meu assassino.

Konan: Calma, respira...

Hidan: Eu te protejo querida. *põe a mão no ombro da morena*

Sasori: *olhar que diz: larga ela ou morre aqui mesmo*

Kakuzu: Melhor soltar ela antes que o Sasori arranque sua cabeça fora.

Sasori: CALA A BOCA OTÁRIO!

Hinata: AAAAAHHHH! *pula nos braços do Sasori*

Todos: OOOOOHHHHHHH!

Konan: Casal lindo *-*

Sasori: Que foi Hina? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Hinata: Tem uma barata bem ali.

Sasori: ¬¬' *esmaga a barata* melhorou?

Hinata: Sim ^^. Obrigada Saso-kun *dá um beijo na bochecha do Sasori descendo dos seus braços*

Todos: *olhar de quem vai zuar o Sasori pro resto da vida dele*

Sasori: Imbecis ¬¬'

Depois do intervalo foram para suas classes, na classe da Hinata é aula de portugues, matéria não muito difícil, mas é uma aula tão maçante que metade da sala estava dormindo, incluindo o Deidara.

Hinata: Deidara! Acorda sua mula! *dá um tapa na cabeça dele*

Deidara: Ahn? Já é a hora da saída, aleluia.

Hinata: Nada disso, ainda tá na quarta aula é melhor você prestar atenção que eu não vou te explicar depois.

Deidara: Certo... Já disse que odeio portugues?

Hinata: Isso, fala mais alto para os Estados Unidos ouvir.

A aula foi a mesma merda de sempre, toda vez que Deidara tentava dormir Hinata o acordava dando um tapa na cabeça. Era pura preocupação, Deidara já repetiu de ano, não podia repetir de novo. Mas aquele loiro sempre voltava a dormir. Sorte que Hinata estava com paciencia hoje, senão já teria jogado Deidara para fora da janela. No quinto e sexto horário foi prova de Cálculo, foi a prova mais difícil do ano. Mas Hinata tirava cálculo de letra. Quando deu o sinal, foram embora. Deidara e algumas pessoas ficaram fazendo prova.

Deidara: Hina-chan, avisa ao Sasori-danna que eu vou me atrasar sim?

Hinata: Pode deixar.

Hinata estava caminhando passos lentos e delicados, não sabia por que, mas não estava com tanta pressa. Sabia que o Sasori taria lá esperando por ela e é isso que a agrada em cheio. Deu uma olhada para o céu e pelo jeito ia chover. Agora tinha que correr senão pegaria chuva. Quando ouviu alguém chamando o seu nome.

Naruto: Hinata-chan!

Hinata: Desculpa Naruto, mas hoje eu estou meio com pressa.

Naruto: Eu preciso conversar com você, é urgente.

Hinata: *olha para o relógio de pulso* Sim, mas rápido por favor.

Naruto: Claro. Venha.

Naruto pediu para que Hinata fechasse os olhos e a levou para um lugar, o qual ela não reconheceu por não estar enxergando. Quando chegou lá aconteceu o inesperado... Naruto pos a mão na sua cintura e lhe deu um beijo. Depois de um tempo Hinata empurrou o loiro.

Hinata: Por que fez isso?

Naruto: Não é obvio? Tô apaixonado por você.

Hinata: O.O como assim? Apaixonado por mim? Achei que tinha namorada.

Nesse instante Hinata ouviu passos, estavam correndo, mas não deu para ver a cara de quem estava ali, agora isso não parecia tão importante assim.

Naruto: Eu quero ficar é com você. *se aproxima para lhe dar outro beijo*

Hinata: *se afasta do loiro* Só me chame assim quando criar vergonha na cara e falar para sua namorada o que disse para mim.

Naruto: Mas, mas, não quer ficar comigo? Namoro escondido é ainda mais romantico...

Hinata: Não se aproxima de mim. Tenho que ir porque o Sasori-kun odeia esperar.

Hinata saiu deixando o loiro perplexo. Quando chegou até aonde Sasori estava se deparou com o ruivo que olhava para o chão, triste e depressivo, estava claro que se segurava para não chorar. Mas... por que? O que houve?

Hinata: Saso-kun...

Sasori: Vamos Hina-chan.

Hinata: Mas... e o Dei-Dei?

Sasori: Para que existe onibus? Entre no carro...

Hinata: Hai.

"_Eu estou a um fio de comer veneno de rato, uma morte lenta e ao mesmo tempo dolorosa, do jeito que eu mereço... Eu beijei o Naruto, mas por que não estou feliz? Por que estou com uma dor no peito? Nem ligo para dor nenhuma em mim, estou mais preocupada com o Sasori, o que será que ele tem?? Argh! Vou dormir não aguento mais."_

_**Continua...**_

**Fans queridos do meu coração, eu quero fazer outra fic com esse casal. (é o meu favo.)**

**Mas eu tô em duvida em que gênero eu devo fazer...**

**Ajudem pleasee.... *-*'**

**Sasori: Todo esse drama por isso???**

**Mon: Bom... é!**

**Sasori: ¬¬'**

**Itachi: Ué cadê o Deidara?**

**Sasori: Bem que eu notei um silencio precioso aqui.**

**Mon: Tá no hospital depois da surra que eu dei nele no começo... (fans do Deidara, se quiser me bater me batam, mas não me odeiem e nem deixem de ler minha fic.**

**Deidara(aparecendo do nada): Façam isso, odeiem ela, batem nela até ela chorar.**

**Itachi: Que maldade, minha mãe nunca faria isso.**

**Sasori: Tua mãe morreu já faz 4 anos.**

**Itachi: Minha mãe morreu? Como assim? Kami-sama! *sai correndo chorando***

**Mon: ¬¬'**

**Deidara: Tá vendo o que você faz.**

**Sasori: É melhor eu ir atrás dele antes que ele descubra que o pai dele também morreu.**

**Itachi: AAAAHHH! Meu pai morreu??? AAAAHHH T.T**

**Deidara: Às vezes é melhor você calar a boca.**

**Mon: Você criou isso, agora concerta.**

**Sasori: Tinha que sobrar para mim também. *vai atrás do Itachi***

**Deixem uma boba-alegre mais alegre ainda**

**Mandem Reviews.**

**Beijos e pão de queijos... :***


	5. Eu me odeio

**OOOOI, para todos que estão lendo a fic agora.**

**Quero dizer que é muito importante para mim todos vocês estarem gostando**

**Vocês me fazem ter muuuuitas ideias**

**Tá legal parei, vocês devem ter notado que eu tô meio... feliz hoje**

**É que eu tenho um humor muito instável.**

**Aproveitem esse cápitulo.**

_**Cap.5 Eu me odeio.**_

_"Querido diário... eu parei de escrever por um tempo, mas quero avisar que já está no meio do ano e o inverno chegou com tudo por aqui. A neve macia cai delicadamente no chão... Eca! Que trem meloso... A escola melhor não poderia estar, minhas notas estão boas, minha amizade cada vez mais forte, e... o Naruto ainda dá encima de mim de vez enquando, mas eu só vou ficar com ele quando ele terminar com a namorada, ai eu fico feliz... é! eu acho."_

Hanabi: NEEEEEE-CHAN!!!!!

Hinata: Não precisa gritar, eu não sou surda!

Hinata estava com uma calça e uma blusa de manga comprida, uma bota. Não estava nevando, mas o frio era intenso, quando saiu pela porta sentiu um frio tão grande, que ela estava quase congelando.

Hinata: Oi meni.... AAAAHHH Que friiiio!

Sasori: *Tirando a jaqueta e colocando-a na Hinata* Deve aquecer é a jaqueta mais quente que eu tenho.

Hinata: Não, não posso aceitar.

Sasori: Por favor, não estou com tanto frio assim e eu não quero te ver com frio.

Hinata: Que fofo ^^

Deidara: Vocês dois querem parar de namorar e vamos para a escola.

Chegaram lá na escola a sala da Hinata e do Deidara estava com as janelas abertas, a porta aberta e o ventilador ligado. O sensei disse que não estava com frio, mas também não precisa torturar os alunos.

Deidara: *congelando* Não entendo uma palavra do que esse cara escreve no quadro.

Hinata: Aquilo são palavras?

Deidara: XD eh Hina-má.

Hinata: Até entendo o lance das janelas, mas porque deixar o ventilador ligado? Que do mal T.T

Deidara: Quer nos torturar e depois levar para a nave mãe e arrancar nossos cérebros.

Hinata: O.O

Deidara: Zueira...

"_Quando chegou o intervalo eu quase beijei o chão, o lugar onde agente ficava era tão quentinho, era uma delicia... Me surpreendi desde que eu conheci a Konan com a de agora. Ela sempre usavas roupas largas e folgadonas, agora está bem mais feminina, minha melhor amiga. AH! Eu esqueci de escrever, ela tá namorando o Pein, é! Vai fazer um mês semana que vem. Que emoção T.T"_

Pein: Quer sair comigo hoje?

Konan: Adoraria... Mas não posso, fiquei de levar a Hina no museu de física nuclear.

Deidara: Museu de física nuclear?! Tem aver com explosões?!

Kakuzu: Não sua besta, é o núcleo da célula.

Hidan: Não era você quem sempre reclamava que odeia física?

Hinata: Pois é né! ^^ Tomei gosto pela coisa.

Pein: Já faz uma semana que eu te chamo para sair e você tem compromisso com a Hina.

Hinata: Ele tá certo Kon, sai com ele coitado!

Konan: Mas isso é importante para você.

Hinata: Vai ter outras oportunidades... (eu acho)

Sasori: Se quiser, eu levo você.

Hinata: Sério?!

Sasori: Claro, não tenho nada melhor para fazer.

Konan: Você é uma anjo Sasori, ou quase.

Foi um intervalo longo, incrivelmente divertido, hoje não haveria aula no quarto e quinto horário devido à falta de energia na escola, até concertar tudo ia demorar, então resolveram estender o intervalo um pouquinho. Até que Deidara acidentalmente joga um pouco de água na blusa da Hinata.

Sasori: DEIDARA, SEU LERDO. TOMA MAIS CUIDADO.

Deidara: M-Me d-d-d-desculpa.

Hinata: Imagina! Tá tudo bem! Vou até o banheiro me secar.

Konan: Quer que eu vá junto?

Hinata: Você que sabe...

Quando Hinata dizia aquilo, Konan já sabia que a morena queria lhe dizer alguma coisa, que não podia ser comentada na frente dos colegas homens. Quando chegou no banheiro estavam a Ino (namorada do Naruto) e Temari(melhor amiga da Ino), as duas garotas mais populares do colégio todo.

Ino: Acho que errou querida Konan, seu banheiro não é ao lado?

Hinata: Deixa a menina em paz, olha pra você mesmo antes de falar dos outros.

Ino: O que disse?

Hinata: Você perde tanto tempo falando dos outros que nem percebe o que acontece com você e seu "namorado".

Ino: O que você quer dizer? E por que as aspas no "namorado"?

Hinata: Abre olho em vez de falar dos outros que você descobre.

Ino: Sua... sua... damas não falam palavras feias.

Hinata: Você é uma por acaso? Tá mais para perua mal-amada.

Ino: *levanta a mão para dar um tapa na Hinata*

Hinata: *pega a mão da Ino no ar* Tarde demais lentinha. Vamos Konan.

Konan: H-Hai.

Ino: Não volte a se aproximar de mim.

Hinata: Pode deixar, não quero nada com quem magoa minhas amigas.

Hinata puxou o braço da amiga que estava em estado de choque depois da discursão da Hinata e da Ino. As duas nojentinhas também ficaram de queixo caído depois daquilo.

Konan: O que foi aquilo?

Hinata: Tava mostrando para ela que ela não está com essa bola toda de ficar insultando você.

Konan: Me surpreendeu, você sempre foi tão delicada e pacifista.

Hinata: É culpa minha se ela não enxerga o namorado que tem?

Konan: O que quer dizer com isso?

Hinata: Nada...

Konan: *pula na frente da Hinata* começa a falar agora.

Hinata: Então promete que não vai contar nem para o Pein.

Konan: Você sabe que não.

Então Hinata levou ela até um canto vazio, olhou nos cantos para ver se não tinha ninguém que pudesse escutar e soltou a bomba.

Hinata: O Naruto me beijou.

Konan: O QUE?! *Hinata tampa a boca da Konan com as mãos* beijou o Naruto? Quando?

Hinata: À cinco meses atrás. E agora ele não pára de me assediar.

Konan: Por isso você disse aquelas coisas...

Hinata: Sim... *olha para o chão tristemente*

Konan não entendia a tristeza da amiga, afinal, não era ela que babava pelo loiro? Não era outra coisa, arrependimento pela Ino? Não, nunca... Então o que seria? Então as garotas resolveram andar por ai, conversar de menina para menina.

Deidara: Elas estão demorando... Morreram?

Sasori: Não sua inteligencia rara. Quando mulheres falam que vão ao banheiro ela vão retocar a maquiagem e fofocar.

Hidan: Pois é, vai demorar um pouco.

Kisame: O que será que elas conversam?

Zetsu: Coisa de menina: maquiagem, roupas, sapatos, garotos.

Nesse instante Pein estava encostado na parede com os braços em cruz e de olhos fechados e abre eles numa expressão de ciúme.

Itachi: Sua mula!

Zetsu: Foi mal ai Pein.

Pein: Humpf. Já era de se esperar, tem vezes que a Konan esquece que somos namorados.

Sasori: Não é nada disso, é que vocês foram amigos por muito tempo, ela te ama, só não se acostumou com a ideia.

Todos: O.O

Sasori: Que foi?

Deidara: É estranho te ver desse jeito conselheiro danna!

Sasori: É mesmo... O que deu em mim?

Quando as meninas chegaram a diretora ligou o megafone e falou para a escola intera ouvir:

Diretora: Os problemas técnicos já foram resolvidos, podem voltar para as respectivas salas **agora** mesmo.

Deidara: Que droga... Agora que estava ficando bom...

Hinata: Não gosta de sentar do meu lado não Dei-Dei? *faz biquinho*

Deidara: N-Não nada disso...

Kisame: Melhor agente ir antes que a professora dá a louca de dá um teste.

Todos sairam correndo, ninguém queria correr o risco de um teste, cruzes. Quando chegou na sala Ino olhou para ela num olhar de ódio e a mesma retribuiu com um sorriso sarcastico. Não estava nenhum pouco preocupada com a Ino. Por que ficar preocupada? Para a Hinata, ela não passava de um inseto. Ino procurou um jeito de provoca-la.

Ino: Cabelo lindo hein? O papai urubu deve estar orgulhoso da moradia.

Deidara: Deixa ela em paz loira burra.

Ino: Quem me chama.

Deidara: Sua...

Hinata: Deixa Dei-Dei, você sabe que o que vem debaixo não te atinge.

Deidara: Tem razão.

Ino a acompanhou com um olhar de ódio até ela assentar-se em sua carteira.

Naruto: O que foi aquilo?

Ino: Tô impondo minha posição nessa escola.

Naruto: Nunca mais fala da menina desse jeito Ino, NUNCA!

Agora que Ino percebeu o que a morena havia falado lá no banheiro. Naruto estava gostando dela. Agora chega, Ino tinha que acabar com aquela relação, afinal ela era linda e jovem, podia achar alguem que gostasse dela e não de uma bruxa qualquer.

"_A aula foi boa, fizemos um trabalho em grupo de 5, mas eu e o Dei-Dei tivemos que fazer de dupla, porque ninguém nos queria. Olha minhas rugas de preocupação ¬¬'... Foi divertido mesmo assim, não tava nem ligando para que o povo cochichava dagente, era muito bom viver o momento."_

O sinal bateu mostrando que os alunos já poderiam ir para suas casas.

Hinata: Anda Deidara, o Sasori tá esperando.

Deidara: Calma Hina, ele sempre esperou.

Hinata: Mas ele odeia isso.

Deidara: Eu sei... eu demoro assim para provocar mesmo.

Hinata: Malvadooo.

Quando chegaram lá na fonte ele estava lá, com aquela cara de quem queria matar. Entraram no carro e foram. Deidara conversava demais e o Sasori mandava ele calar a boca, às vezes ele estressava e colocava uma bolinha de papel na boca dele. Quando chegou na casa da Hinata ela desceu.

Sasori: Eu te pego às 19:00

Hinata: Hai.

Deidara: Ja ne Hina!

Hinata: Ja ne Dei-Dei.

Hinata entrou na sua casa e foi direto para o seu quarto. Sentou-se na mesa e fez o dever de casa que tinha para amanhã, escreveu no diário um pouco e olhou num retrato no criado mudo dela e da Sakura e por falar nela... Ela nunca mais ligou, nunca mais apareceu, nada... Quando olhou no relógio viu que já eram 18:00 e foi tomar um banho e se arrumar. Colocou um sueter marron, uma jaqueta com plumas na gola também marrom, uma saia jeans escuro, meia calça marrom e bota de cano longo. Quando viu o ruivo businando desceu para ir até o museu.

Neji: Vai sair com a Konan de novo?

Hinata: A Konan está num encontro com o Pein eu vou é com o Sasori.

Neji: Prima, essas amizades não são uma boa, por que você não anda com a Ino, a Temari ou o Naruto?

Hinata: Porque eles são um grupo de mal-amados que não ligam para ninguém.

Neji: Eles te envenaram com isso né?

Hinata: Não, eu vi com meus próprios olhos. Ja ne Neji.

Hinata bateu a porta e foi em direção ao carro do Sasori. Quando entrou lá dentro o ruivo arregalou os olhos castanhos, ela estava linda... linda demais.

Sasori: Me explica ai onde que é, que eu não sei não...

Hinata: Hahahaha, pode deixar...

Sasori: Tá linda sabia?

Hinata: Obrigada, e aproposito aqui sua jaqueta.

Sasori: Fica.

Hinata: Não posso...

Sasori: É um presente.

Hinata: Obrigada...

Quando chegaram até o tal museu Hinata olhava delicadamente cada peça do local, tanto que nem percebeu que era observada. Sasori não tirava seus inexpressivos olhos dela, sentia uma coisa nele, uma coisa que não podia explicar porque nunca sentiu antes, o que seria?

Hinata: Lindas peças não?

Sasori: Ahn? AH! Claro, são muito interessantes...

Hinata: Faltam só 5 meses para o vestibular, tem ideia do que quer fazer?

Sasori: Artes plásticas, e você?

Hinata: Ainda tô indecisa, queria fazer letras. Mas agora, física me fascina.

Sasori: Você ainda tem um ano e meio para isso. Pense com calma.

Hinata também não sabia por que, mas toda vez que ouvia da voz do Sasori o sentia mariposas em seu estomago. Ela o admirava, não tina vergonha de admitir isso, ele era educado, inteligente, esforçado, um temperamento ruim, mas quando quer, esquece! É muito compreensivo. Bom com ela, com o Deidara era outra história bem diferente.

Hinata: Você tem dificuldades?

Sasori: Como assim?

Hinata: Ficam... te insultando na escola.

Sasori: Sim... Você já?

Hinata: Aquela coisa da Ino.

Sasori: Tinha que ser também, populares... sempre achando um jeito de nos botar pra baixo.

Hinata: É por que eles não são felizes e impedem que os outros sejam também.

Sasori: Pois é...

Depois de analisar atentamente cada peça do museu foram embora, quando chegaram na casa da Hinata despediram-se e tomaram seus rumos. Hinata estava entrando em sua casa quando ouviu chamando-a.

Naruto: Hinataaa.

Hinata: Naruto.

Naruto: Tudo bem? Aonde estava? Por que chegou aqui a essa hora?

Hinata: Eu tava no museu de física nuclear.

Naruto: AH! Escuta, eu tenho que falar com você.

Hinata: Claro.

Naruto: A Ino terminou comigo.

Hinata: Sinto muito.

Naruto: Disse que precisava achar alguém que gostasse dela e mais umas baboseiras ai. Então, quer namorar comigo?

Hinata: Como disse?

Naruto: *ajoelha-se diante da morena* Eu fiz o que você pediu, eu falei para ela tudo que eu sentia, então agora namora comigo?

Hinata: Acho... Sim.

Naruto levantou-a e deu um beijo nela, Hinata entrou na casa e foi para o seu quarto, de lá deitou-se na cama e ficou fitando o teto. Em seguida puxou o seu diário para si e escreveu com todas as forças dos seus braços.

"_EU ME ODEIO. EU MEREÇO MORRER. NÃO QUALQUER MORTE. UMA MORTE QUE EU SOFRA, SOFRA MUITO MESMO. Eu... disse sim para o Naruto, um "sim" que era para ser um sonoro "não", mas não, tinha que ser o maldito sim... Argh! Isso é confuso mesmo, só sei que eu arranjei um namorado e quero chorar em vez de sorrir. Essa merda acabou com meu dia... O que fazer num dia ruim? Fácil, encera-lo. Boa noite, amado diário de Hyuuga Hinata...."_

_**Continua...**_

**Eu sei fans da história, eu tbm quero matar a Hinata depois disso**

**Às vezes eu acho que exagero um pouco...**

**Às vezes eu acho que sou meio doida...**

**Mon: E ai? O que acharam do capítulo de hoje?**

**Sasori: Tédio...**

**Deidara: Como é que alguém tem coragem de ler isso?**

**Mon: Chatos... --°**

**Itachi: E-Eu só tive uma fala? Q.Q**

**Mon: É que hoje eu tô meio que sem criatividade Itachi.**

**Itachi: BUAAAAAA**

**Mon: Itachii, volta aqui. Eu não vou atrás dele.**

**Sasori: Nem eu... já fui da última vez...**

**Deidara: Droga... Eu vou então...**

**Mon: Deixem Reviews ^^**

**Sasori: Quem vai deixar review desse lixo? Escrito por uma doida varrida?**

**Mon: Tem nada melhor pra faze não?**

**Sasori: Não...**

**Mon: Vai infernizar sua avó...**

**Sasori: Tá longe daqui.**

**Mon: --°**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne**


	6. Início do fim

**Fans do Naruto, eu quero dizer que sinto muitissimo por estar fazendo ele ser esse chato**

**É que eu precisava de um personagem assim e ele foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.**

**Pelo amor de Deus, não me odeiem...**

**Sem mais enrolação...**

**Aproveitem...**

_**Cap.6 O início do fim**_

_"Querido diário, tenho ignorado você muito, agora que eu lembrei que tenho um diário que precisa de atenção, é que tem sido uns tempos extremamente difíceis e eu meio que não tenho tempo para escrever, tenho que me dedicar aos estudos... AH! A quem eu quero enganar? Faz dois meses de namoro com o Naruto, não sei porque, mas foi os dois meses mais tristes de toda a minha vida. Parei de andar com os Akatsuki e me uni aos populares..."_

Hanabi: Hinatinha... Como vai a melhor irmã do mundo?

Hinata: Fala logo,o que você quer?

Hanabi: Nooossa, não posso mais elogiar minha própria irmão sem desconfiança? Me ofendeu...

Hinata: Você?! Vir me elogiar sem querer alguma coisa?! Conta outra...

Hanabi: Na verdade eu queria 20 yenes para ir no cinema.

Hinata: Acha que eu sou feita de dinheiro?! Por que não pede ao papai?

Hanabi: Eu pedi... ele disse que você tinha.

Hinata: Que fofoqueiro... *entregando o dinheiro contra gosto*

Hanabi: I love you sister.

"_5:30 da manhã e essa pirralha vem me pedir dinheiro, deve achar que dinheiro dá em árvore só pode, tenho que me arrumar é dia de escola e por mais que eu não queira ir sou obrigada."_

Hinata desceu as escadas com um olhar de tédio. Estava com um vestido rosa-bebê, travessa de mesma cor e uma sandália branca. Ficou procurando o Naruto nos cantos com um olhar de desânimo e mirou na cozinha, lá estava o loiro conversando com seu primo...

Hinata: Naruto...

Naruto: Hinata! Bom dia amor. *se aproxima para dar um beijo na namorada*

Hinata: *desvia* Agora não, o Neji está aqui.

Neji: Não me importo, já estou indo. Até a escola... *sai da casa*

Naruto: Enfim sós... *segura na cintura dela*

Hinata: Vamos logo antes que agente se atrase.

Sentou-se no carro e apoio seu cotovelo na janela e levou sua mão à cabeça, olhou tristimente para fora do carro, já não era a mesma pessoa. Estava tão cansada, tão desanimada. Estava viajando em seus pensamentos quando se lembrou de uma coisa.

Hinata: NARUTOO!!

Naruto: O que foi??

Hinata: Prova... de história... hoje... Kami!!!! Eu me esqueci... Não estudei...

Naruto: Eu também não estudei...

Hinata: E... não está preocupado?

Naruto: Quando você é rico, não precisa estudar...

Não era verdade, Hinata sabia que não era, Sasori sempre dizia que não importa a classe social, sempre é importante estudar e aprender. Por que? Por que Naruto tinha que ser tão diferente do Sasori? Quando chegaram na escola, Hinata foi para sua sala. Sentou-se do lado de um loiro. Não um loiro engraçado e bobo, mas de um loiro metido que só sabe contar vantagem.

Tenten: Bem Hinata-chan?

Hinata: *olhando para seu lugar antigo* Ahn? Bem e você?

Tenten: Bem, e como vai seu namoro?

Hinata: Naruto age como uma criança...

Tenten: E o que eu tenho aver com isso? Perguntei como vai seu namoro, eu lá quero saber de seus problemas?

Hinata ficava perplexa perante a falta de educação desse povo, parece que só a vida deles que importa e o resto é resto. Se fosse com a Konan ela a abraçaria e daria algum conselho útil, AH, como ela dava bons conselhos... Hinata juntou os livros e deitou-se na mesa.

Sensei: Alunos, já vou aplicar as provas de história.

O sensei então começou a entregar as provas para os alunos. Hinata fez exercícios de respiração e em seguida disse a ela mesma que a prova ia ser fácil, que ia dar conta. Quando botou os olhos na prova.

Hinata: AHHHH! Kami-sama!!!! É a prova mais difícil do mundooo! Tô perdida...

Quando bateu o sinal para o intervalo, todos foram para o pátio. Hinata ficou na sala para terminar a prova no qual estava quase dando um enfarto. Talvez seja ótimo, se tivesse um enfarto não precisaria terminar aquela prova. Estava desejando que morresse no tal enfarto. Enquanto isso no grupo Akatsuki.

Deidara: AAAHHH! Quero a Hina de volta!! Vamos sequestra-la?

Konan: O que eu te falei sobre sequestro?

Deidara: É ilegal e feio.

Konan: Bom menino.

Itachi: Ela faz mesmo muita falta aqui...

Pein: Mas é a felicidade dela.

Deidara: Felicidade? Desde quando a Hina tá feliz? Tá pior que as marionetes do danna.

Hidan: Se ela não está feliz, por que ela não larga aquele loiro maldito?

Kisame: Mulheres...

Konan: QUE?! *dá um soco no Kiname*

Itachi: Não vai falar nada Sasori?

Todos os olhares se direcionaram a Sasori, era obvio que ele era o que mais sofria, mas resolvia guardar a tristeza só para ele, estava com os braços em cruz e aparentemente nem notou do que eles falaram.

Sasori: O que você quer que eu fale?

Itachi: Sobre a Hinata-chan.

Sasori: Humpf. Eu sei que vocês querem que ela volte a andar com agente, mas ela não é nenhuma criança, ela anda com quem quiser e namora com quem quiser...

Hidan: Vai aonde?

Sasori: Sair daqui, sei que não vão parar de me atazanar até eu falar que a amo ou coisa parecida...

Todos: Você ama ela?

Sasori: Um dia eu me mato ¬¬.

Sasori afastou-se do grupo e foi andar por ai, para relaxar, pensou em até fugir da escola e matar o resto das aulas, mas se fizesse isso ganharia da sua avó uma passagem só de ida para o hospital, e o tanto que aquela velha era louca não arriscou, desitiu. Enquanto isso, os populares estavam sentados conversando.

Tenten: Eu tinhas as colas tudo no corpo.

Naruto: Nem liguei, depois meu pai paga para o sensei me passar.

Shikamaru: Que prova mais problemática, passei metade colando e a outra metade dormindo.

Temari: A prova até que estava fácil.

Hinata: Só se for para você...

Hinata apareceu, estava quase amarela de pálida, suando, os cabelos estavam desfiados, seus olhos vermelhos quase desmaiando e sentou-se do lado da Temari.

Hinata: Eu tô até com náuseas.

Naruto: Como foi a prova querida?

Hinata: Dancei...

Naruto: Que pena Hi-chan...

Hinata: Por que me chama de Hi-chan? Você não gosta de Hina?

Naruto: Hina é muito horrivel...

Hinata: Eu prefiro Hina...

Hinata segurou-se para não chorar, aliás, estava se segurando a muito tempo, dois meses. Nada mais a agradava, nem mesmo os intervalos... As aulas então... nem se falava, ah, que saudade do Dei-Dei, saudade da Konan, saudade do Pein, saudade do Itachi, saudade do Kisame, do Hidan, do Zetsu, do Tobi, do Kakuzu, de todos e acima de tudo sentia mais saudade do Sasori. Sensei de física estava entregando a prova e quando foi entregar a da Hinata lançou um olhar de reprovação.

Na hora da saída os populares estavam lá, estava rindo, rindo, rindo de que? Eles eram sempre assim, rindo toda hora por nada, ninguém contou uma piada ou fez uma palhaçada, mas estavam sempre rindo, como conseguiam?

Tenten: O que acha dagente tomar um milkshake para acabar com essa semana dura?

Temari: Shake? Tô dentroo!!!!

Naruto: Vem Hi-chan?

Hinata: Hoje não rola, tenho que fazer uma coisa, fica para a próxima.

Temari: Certo, qualquer coisa celular on.

Hinata despediu-se e seguiu direto para o parque, quando chegou lá, sentou-se em um banco e começou a mexer nas suas coisas. E pegou a prova de física estava escrito "F" de vermelho nela.

Hinata: Eu sabia, só podia dar nisso. Fiquei muito "ocupada" nas farras do Naruto e sem tempo para estudar e minhas notas despencaram. Se eu continuar assim eu vou ser reprovada. Tô lascada, tô lascada, tô...

A morena ouviu o latido de um cachorro e em seguida uma voz chamando ela.

Kiba: Essa voz é de quem eu penso que é?

Hinata: Kibaaaa *abrançando o garoto* Akamaru, que saudades.

Kiba: Saudades tô eu de você.

Kiba era amigo dela da escola antiga. Ele tinha um cachorro, Akamaru, que para ele era como um diário. Fazia um tempão que não via o garoto, tinha crescido muito.

Kiba: Como vão as coisas?

Hinata: Vão indo e ai?

Kiba: Tô namorando.

Hinata: Jura?! Quem é? Fala dela!

Kiba: O nome dela é Debora (n/a:homenagem à minha nee-chan!), ela é demais, me apaixonei Hina. Tem namorado?

Hinata: Tenho.

Kiba: Fala dele.

Hinata: Ele é... sem falas.

Hinata e Kiba ficaram horas lá no banco conversando, matando a saudade. Kiba era capitão do time de futebol e tava voltando do treino, tinha tirado a camisa(n/a: meninas não babem... muito) e estava muito cansado. Kiba convidou ela para assistir um de seus jogos qualquer dia. Seria muito bom. Quando a Hinata estava começando a sentir-se viva de novo aparece o Naruto chamando ela, abraçando-a na cintura.

Naruto: Não vai me apresentar ao seu amigo Hi?

Kiba: Hi?! Achei que você gostasse mais de Hina.

Hinata: Kiba, esse é o Naruto, meu namorado, do qual eu te falei.

Kiba: Prazer...*olha no relógio* Tenho que ir, Ja ne Hina, Ja ne Naruto.

Hinata/Naruto: Ja ne.

Logo após que Kiba saiu, Naruto separou-se bruscamente da cintura da Hinata, e ficou fitando ela por 30min estava vermelho de raiva e verde de ciúme. Ficaram calados lá por um bom tempo e ele resolveu falar... falar não, gritar.

Naruto: Não quero te ver mais com esse cara.

Hinata: Desde quando você manda nas minha amizades?

Naruto: Ele pareceu interessado em você.

Hinata: Escuta aqui, o Kiba tem namorada, e ao contrário de você, ele não fica paquerando e beijando outras por ai.

Naruto: Fiz aquilo porque te amava.

Hinata: Conta outra...

Hinata saiu do parque batendo os pés na grama verde, estava com tanta raiva. Quando abriu a porta sua irmã estava com as amigas vendo um filme. Subiu as escadas rápido e quando chegou lá em cima ouviu-se só um bater de portas.

Hinata tirou as roupas e jogou-as em qualquer canto e colocou outras mais casuais, jogou-se na cama e não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas, pegou seu pequeno diário e começou a escrever.

"_Querido diário, foi um péssimo dia, sim, foi muito ruim. Eu briguei com o Naruto por causa daquela droga de ciúme, ele quase nunca fica perto de mim, quase nunca se importa comigo, tem essas malditas crises de ciúme... Eu... eu tô louca diário, loucaaa. Estou chorando, não pelo Naruto ou por tristeza. Por raiva, ódio... de mim... por que? Por que eu fui dizer sim aquele dia? Eu podia estar melhor agora. Com aqueles bobos-alegres que me animam e me levam para um bom caminho..."_

Telefone toca:

Hinata: Alô?

_Tenten: Hi-chan, honey. __Quer sair hoje?_

Hinata: Para onde?

_Tenten: Onde mais retardada? A boate ué._

Hinata: É... para maiores de 18 anos...

_Tenten: Como é pirralhinha, eu dou um jeito, eu e o Naruto tamo indo para ai._

E agora? Hinata tinha que estudar, mas não podia deixar a Tenten na mão, então ela colocou um vestido longo e verde. E a campaninha tocou era a Tenten estava com uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa tomara-que-caia rosa choque escrito em prata _I'm star_.

Tenten: O que pensa que está fazendo? Vamos para uma boate, não para a missa.

Hinata: Então... o que devo usar?

Tenten: Eu escolho vem. *arrasta a Hinata para o quarto dela*

Tenten pegou uma saia jeans que ia até o meio da coxa, uma blusa vermelha, que tanto era decotada quanto curta, para calçar uma sandália de salto alto e fino.

Hinata: Eu... *se olha no espelho* eu tô parecendo uma VADIA.

Tenten: Que nada amiga!! Tá liiinda!

Arrastou a menina de volta até a porta da frente e deu de cara com seu pai que jantava e quase deu um infarto ao ver os trajes que a filha usava.

Hinata: E-eu vou sair...

Tenten: Não nos espere hoje.

Hinata: Pai... *sai*

Hiashi estava preocupado com a filha, tá certo que há alguns anos não importava, mas agora era outra história. Ele amava as filhas mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo, e amor de pai sabe de tudo, inclusive da tristeza da filha. Desde que começou a namorar esse rapaz, sua vida mudou, saia 19:00 e voltava às 8:00 da manha, às vezes morta com o salto e às vezes com o Naruto nas costas. Hiashi não gostava do Naruto porque ele bebia e bebia muito, às vezes chegava em casa completamente bêbado.

_***som no mais alto volume***_

_***luzes que piscavam***_

Hinata estava sentada na mesa, colocava a mão sobre a cabeça, estava com tanta dor, queria ir embora o mais cedo possível. Veio Tenten para acabar com seu dia.

Tenten: Por que tá ai parada, flor?

Hinata: Eu tô morrendo de dor de cabeça Tenten.

Tenten: O que eu quero saber disso?

Naruto: *com um copo de cerveja* E ai meninas?

Hinata: Quantos copos você já bebeu?

Naruto: Cinco, fora as outras bebidas.

Hinata: Cinco?

Naruto: Fora as bebidas. Quer beber alguma coisa minha linda?

Hinata: Chega, eu vou para casa.

Hinata foi embora sem nem sequer olhar para trás, foi empurrando todo mundo que via por ali, já não aguentava mais esse stress todo, agora todo dia tinha que passar por isso? Que horror, parecia que não tinha fim, e isso a chateava... Muito. Teve que pegar um ônibus, quando chegou na sua casa, estavam todos dormindo. A primeira coisa que fez foi tirar aquela maldita roupa que só prostitutas usam.

Logo em seguida foi até a cozinha, pegou o leite e o cereal e colocou tudo na tijela. Estava entre a cruz e a espada. O pior dia da vida dela se finaliza com a cena mais rídicula imaginavel.

_Hinata(pensamentos): Que ódio, amanhã o Naruto vai me encher o saco, com a maior ressaca da Terra, aquele... aquele... Alcoólatra._

Quando terminou de saborear o cereal subiu até o seu quarto e escreveu um pensamento no seu diário, escrevia tão forte que a folha rasgou um pouco.

"_Eu odeio o Naruto, eu odeio a Tenten, eu odeio todos aqueles nojentos. Quero voltar à minha vida antiga, andando com os Akatsuki. Mas não posso por bons motivos: a)Eles nunca vão me aceitar de volta b)Eles não merecem uma pessoa como eu com eles c)Eles ficam mais felizes sem mim... Mas acima de tudo, eu amo o Naruto. Porque se não fosse por ele eu nunca teria percebido uma coisa: eu estou...*momento suspense*... eu estou... superapaixonada pelo Sasori... Tenho que dormir senão eu não acordo amanha cedo."_

**Gente, interrompendo um pouquinho aqui, agora eu vou parar de focar na vida da Hinata e foi focar o resto no apartamento do Sasori e do Deidara. Desculpa a intromissão.**

O apartamento estava ainda um lixo. Tinha pólvora por todo lado, comida, roupas entre outras coisa nojentas. Deidara não se importava, Sasori tinha nojo.

Sasori: Você não pode ao menosdeixar esse lugar limpo por um dia?

Deidara: Você sabe que não danna, aliás, danna eu tenho que falar uma coisa.

Sasori: Depois, depois, vou checar minha coleção de marionetes.

Deidara: É sobre isso mesmo que eu queria falar...

Quando Sasori entrou arregalou os olhos. Estava tudo espalhado no chão, pedaços de marionete e madeira por todo cando, resíduos de pólvora, a cama toda desarrumada, estava tudo preto, um caos.

Deidara: É que eu tava explodindo as coisas e sem querer uma bomba entrou no seu quarto e... Danna? Você está bem?

Sasori: DEIDARAAAA. *sai correndo atrás do Deidara*

Deidara: SOCORROOOOO!! TEM UM MANÍACO ATRÁS DE MIM!!! ELE QUER ME MATARRRRR...

Sasori: MORRE DESGRAÇADO *com as mãos no pescoço dele*

Deidara: VOCÊ SÓ ESTÁ ASSIM POR CAUSA DA HINA-CHAN.

Sem querer, Deidara cutucou a ferida, era difícil admitir e como era. Mas o Deidara estava com toda a razão estava todo estressadinho assim por causa da Hinata, mas por que? Não conseguia entender o que sentia.

Deidara: Me desculpe, Sasori-danna, eu não queria...

Sasori: Não, tudo bem, eu arrumo isso, é facíl... só me deixe sozinho por um tempo...

Deidara: Danna... Você... você está...

No quarto Sasori tentava limpar um pouco da bagunça, mas era tanta sujeira... que ficou com preguiça, arrumou apenas a cama para poder deitar. E ficava virando de um lado para o outro era tanta dor de cabeça que nem ao menos conseguia pensar. Resolveu ir tomar um remédio para a dor e saiu e viu um corredor escuro e vazio, Deidara já havia ido dormir, quando foi em direção à cozinha algo agarrou-o por trás.

Deidara: Dannaaaaa!

Sasori: AH! Desgraça, não me assute assim.

Deidara: Desculpe, é que eu fiquei meio mal de te deixar assim então eu decidi que vou arrumar o quarto para você.

Sasori: *tomando a pílula* Nem vem, fica longe do meu quarto, daqui a pouco você suja mais ainda.

Deidara: Sei que não está assim por causa do quarto.

Sasori: Não posso enganar a você não é?

Deidara: Não mesmo...

Sasori: A vida é dela, ela faz o que ela quer, por que estou tão preocupado?

Deidara: Talvez esteja apaixonado Sasori-danna.

Sasori mirou no companheiro e percebeu que ele falava sério. Será mesmo? Apaixonado? Pela Hinata? Ele nunca havia se apaixonado até agora.

Sasori: Não vou à escola amanha.

Deidara: Por que?

Sasori: Não tô afim!

Deidara: Certo!

_**Continua...**_

**E ai? O que acharam do capítulo de hoje?? Eu fiz a Hinata sofrer muito pra ela ver a cagada em que ela se meteu.**

**Mas... Não se preocupem, no próximo capítulo eu pego mais leve com ela...**

**Deidara: Não, a arte cosiste no momento, entenda de uma vez.**

**Sasori: Idiota! A arte é eterna, ninguém vai mudar meu modo de pensar, nem um pirralho inútil que nem você.**

**Mon: Que merda é essa?**

**Itachi: Tão com essa frescura de artes de novo ¬¬**

**Mon: Tá legal escuta aqui, parem com essa maldita discursão de arte ou a única arte que vão ver sou eu esfaqueando vocês.**

**Deidata: *x***

**Sasori: O.O pareii...**

**Mon: I win, I win**

**Itachi: Ela tá feliz demais para se despedir então eu que despedirei da galera...**

**Então... *balançando os cabelos charmosamente* não percam o próximo capítulo**

**E deixem reviews, eu adorooo seus reviews.**

**Beijos**

**Ja ne. **


	7. Reencontro

**Ah, tô meio depre hoje... recebi o boletim na escola T.T**

**Agora eu tô de castigo, mas graças a Deus, não tiraram meu computador, mas adeus celular por 4 meses T.T**

**Nem por isso vou atrasar a fic...**

**Beijos e Aproveitem...**

_**Cap.7 Reencontro**_

Era de manhã cedo, ele nem dormiu direito a noite ficou com uma dor de cabeça insuportável, acordou 7 vezes para vomitar, será que havia ficado doente? Estava deitado no quarto fitando o teto e o loiro abriu violentamente na porta.

Sasori: Dá um tempo Deidara, tô morrendo aqui.

Deidara: Por isso que vim... Queria saber se queria mais alguma coisa antes de eu ir para a escola?

Sasori: Não... nada

Deidara: E a dor?

Sasori: Continua a mesma.

Deidara: O estomago?

Sasori: Acho que vou vomitar de novo.

Deidara: Febre?

Sasori: 38,5°

Deidara: Nossa danna... Tem que ir à um hospital.

Sasori: Vai para a aula.

Deidara fechou a porta lentamente e Sasori fechou os olhos, logo depois ouve-se um som de porta batendo e depois mais nenhum ruído. Sasori tentava dormir, mas estava com tanta dor que não conseguiu. Um tempo depois o telefone toca para dar mais dor ao coitado.

Sasori: Alô?

_Chyo: Sasori._

Sasori: Vó? É você?

_Chyo: Claro que sim, fiquei sabendo que tá morrendo._

Sasori: Quem te... AH! O Deidara.

_Chyo: Você tem que ir no hospital querido!_

Sasori: Vó! Pelo amor de Kami-sama, não grita, a dor tá me matando. *ouvindo a avó tagarelando*_(pensamentos) Eu mato o Deidara._

Lá na escola Deidara chegou e sentou-se em seu lugar, deu uma olhada na mesa da Hinata, Naruto estava lá, mas a morena não. Logo começou a preocupar-se, porque ela sempre vinha com o loiro. Algum tempinho depois ela entra e o Deidara respira aliviado. Ela estava com uma calça escura e camiseta baby-look rosa. Começou a brigar tão alto que todos da sala e da sala ao lado vieram ver o que havia acontecido.

Hinata: QUANTAS VEZES EU TE FALEI PARA NÃO VIR DE RESSACA NA ESCOLA?

Naruto: Não grita linda, tá todo mundo olhando.

Hinata: QUE SE LIXE. TÔ NEM AI PARA QUEM OLHA OU DEIXA DE OLHAR, MINHA DISCURSÃO É COM VOCÊ.

Naruto: *agarra o braço dela* Pára com isso tá me envergonhando.

Hinata: *solta-se* Às vezes é difícil ser namorada de um ALCOÓLATRA.

Deidara ficou de olhos arregalados, tinha gritado "alcoólatra" para a escola inteira ouvir a aula havia começado, Hinata sentou-se na frente do Deidara em uma carteira vazia e não abriu o material nem prestava atenção à aula Deidara olhou e viu que estava de olhos fechados, pouco depois olhou de novo e lágrimas corriam em seu rosto. O que podia fazer? Deidara não gostava nada de ve-la assim. Ela abriu a mochila e tirou de dentro seu diário e começou a escrever.

_" Querido diário, briguei com o Naruto hoje. É que às vezes ele é tão criança... eu vou relatar o que aconteceu para eu ter ficado p. da vida com esse loiro..."_

_**Flashback**_

Eram 5:30 da manhã e como casualmente Hinata levantou-se e foi tomar banho para ir para a escola. Quando abriu o armário pegou a primeira roupa que viu e vestiu o primeiro sapato que encontrou. Quando desceu as escadas lá estava o loiro com o maior mau humor do mundo.

Hinata: Bebeu até cair?

Naruto: Sim... Vamos logo.

Hinata: Sim.

Neji: Eu também tenho que tomar caminho, vou até a faculdade para fazer inscrisão para mim, não me espere. *beija a Hinata na testa*

Hinata: Ja ne, irmaozão.

Naruto: Por que chama ele de irmaozão?

Hinata: Porque ele é um para mim, vamos logo.

Entraram no carro, Hinata ficou perdida em pensamentos, estava cansada desse negócio do Naruto beber, se ele continuar assim, ela vai ter cabelos brancos antes da maioridade. Mas é sempre assim, ela sai com o namorado e ele bebe até vomitar.

Naruto: Tá tudo bem, Hi-chan?

Hinata: Como pode estar tudo bem?

Naruto: É por causa do tal do Kiba?

Hinata: O que? Não tem nada aver. Pára de se fazer de vítima.

Naruto: É por causa de ontem? Pô Hi, tá um tempo, eu tava meio chapado.

Hinata: Esse é o problema você está sempre chapado e... NARUTO CUIDADO!

Nesse momento o carro do Naruto choca com outro carro que vinha na direção oposta. Felizmente, não foi um acidente grave e eles sairam bem, menos o carro que foi perda total.

_**Flashback**_

"_...entendeu a minha raiva? Foi sorte diário, muita sorte mesmo. Podíamos tar no hospital ou no necrotério a uma hora dessas..."_

Sensei: Hinata-sama, preste atenção! Suas notas estão muito ruins para você ficar escrevendo qualquer coisa...

Deidara arregalou os olhos, Hinata? Notas ruins? Sabia que ela precisava de ajuda, mas não sabia como fazer. No terceiro horário teve prova de geografia, que Hinata não estudou por estar naquela balada da noite anterior. Hinata colocou sua comida na bandeja e jogou com muita força na mesa.

Tenten: Nooossa, pode ficar com raiva, mas não deixe a salada pagar o pato.

Hinata: Cala a boca Tenten.

Temari: Como foi a prova?

Tenten: Ótima...

Hinata: Péssima...

Então eles começaram a rir. Rir de que? Ninguém falou nada. Eles são cheios disso, quando não estão fofocando e colocando as pessoas pra baixo, estão rindo histéricamente de aparentemente do nada. Enquanto isso no grupo dos Akatsuki.

Hidan: Posso saber por que razão, tempo ou circunstancia o Sasori faltou?

Deidara: O Danna está doente.

Pein: O que ele tem?

Deidara: Sei lá, dor de cabeça, vomito e febre altissima.

Konan: Gente, mudando de assunto... Vocês ouviram a Hina gritando?

Kakuzu: Pois é... o que houve?

Kisame: Não entendi o que ela falou, mas estava brava, muito...

Deidara: Eu ouvi tudo.

Itachi: Então não fica parado ai, conta o que aconteceu.

Deidara: Não sei a razão, mas ela tava com muita raiva do Naruto, até sentou longe dele hoje.

Tobi: A coisa dever ter sido feia...

Konan: Coitada Jesus!

Pein: Não fica assim, a Hina é forte vai sair dessa. *dá um selinho na Konan*

Kakuzu: Credo que nojo.

Konan: Eu vou até o banheiro e volto.

Konan foi caminhando até o banheiro e quando chegou lá deparou-se com a Hinata que arrumava o cabelo na água que tirava da pia. Elas começaram a se encarar tanto que a Konan resolveu quebrar o gelo. Ela sabia que Hinata queria conversar com ela, mas ficava com vergonha.

Konan: Oi, Hinata...

Hinata: Oi...

Konan: Como vai?

Hinata: Ótima, e você?

Konan: Ótima...

Uns minutinhos depois...

Hinata: Buáaaaa *abraça a Konan chorando* Eu tô péssima, sinto sua falta, o namoro tá me deixando louca, só tenho amigo falso e eles me arrastam para boates proibido para menore e minhas notas despencaram.

Konan: Calma amiga, eu tô aqui agora.

Hinata: Como você pode me perdoar assim? Eu fui muito má Konan.

Konan: MAPS é para isso mesmo *desgruda Hinata dela e limpa suas lágrimas* ficam ao seu lado até quando você faz as piores besteiras.

Hinata: Você é demais mesmo.

Konan: Faço o que posso ^^!

Konan e Hinata ficaram o resto do intervalo lá conversando e botando o papo em dia. Mas o maldito sinal tinha que bater. Quando chegaram lá na sala Hinata sentou-se no lugar onde estava e o Naruto foi falar com ela.

Naruto: Oi, fofinha!

Hinata: Naruto, fica longe de mim.

Naruto: Ainda tá brava com aquilo?

Hinata: Ainda não acredito que deu perda total do carro, foi muita sorte. Podíamos ter morrido, podíamos ter matado!

Naruto: Qual é? Pára com isso. Não aconteceu.

Hinata: Mas se continuar do jeito que está vai acontecer... Agora vai para o seu lugar que o professor chegou.

Deidara riu baixinho, Hinata olhou para ele e deu um sorriso. Na aula o professor estava explicando e quando viu ele já estava do lado dela e a mirava com um olhar macabro.

Sensei: Você caiu muito Hinata-sama.

Hinata: Eu sei...

Sensei: Estou muito desapontado.

Hinata: Tem todo o direito, tenho caido na farra muito e esqueci de estudar.

Sensei: Pode recuperar fazendo um trabalho extra.

Hinata: Jura? Me fala como é.

Sensei: Um relatorio de sete páginas sobre príncipio fundamental da dinâmica.

Hinata agora estava disposta a recuperar, ia recontruir sua vida, estava acabando o ano, se ela bombar seu pai desmenbra ela membro por membro. Na hora da saída Hinata teve que pegar um ônibus por causa do acidente. Deidara chegou no apartamente e viu que tudo estava em ordem, Sasori estava em sua cama aparentemente mal ainda.

Deidara: Eu vou te dar uns tapas. Como você ainda arruma a casa nesse estado?

Sasori: Se eu não arrumar quem arruma?

Deidara: *põe a mão na testa do Sasori* Ainda está ardendo em febre, se continuar assim, Danna vou te levar ao hospital nem que seja arrastado.

Sasori: Não fala bobagens, eu **nunca **pisei num hospital antes e não vai ser agora.

Deidara: Você perdeu. Hoje a Hina aprontou o maior escandalo lá na escola, brigando com o Naruto.

Sasori: Bacana... Perae, você disse Hinata? O que aquele loiro maldito fez com ela?

Deidara: Acho que um acidente, uma coisa assim.

Sasori: ACIDENTE?

Deidara: Calma Sasori-danna, não aconteceu nada demais.

Sasori: Ufa...*colocando a mão no coração* Que susto...

Sasori tomou mais um remédio para abaixar a febre e foi dormir para ver se conseguia dessa vez. Deidara ficou acordado para fazer o dever, mas logo dormiu também. Na mansão Hyuuga todos se preparavam para dormir. Hinata ajeitou-se na cama e começou a escrever.

"_Hoje foi muito emocionante, depois de tanto tempo a Konan não havia mudado nada, estava feliz da vida com seu namoro com o Pein, que fofa ^^. Ela me perdoou, de primeira, ela é realmente muito legal. Tenho que me deitar. Até a próxima..."_

_**Continua...**_

**Ahhhh! Fim, por hora, gente eu tava pensando aqui comigo... Acho que o próximo capítulo vai ser o último.**

**Passou tão rápido... T.T**

**Itachi: Deixa de ser emo.**

**Mon: Olha só quem fala...**

**Itachi: O Sasori e o Deidara já superaram aquela crise?**

**Mon: Espero que sim... Por falar nisso cadê eles?**

**Itachi: Estão juntos numa missão e... o que eu fiz?**

**BANG**

**Mon: O.O**

**Itachi: O.O**

**Sasori: SUA BESTA, NÃO ERA PARA TER EXPLODIDO!**

**Deidara: Também não fala...**

**Sasori: EU FALEI MAIS DE 5 VEZES...**

**Mon: Vou encerrar por hoje.**

**Gente sinto muito, esse capítulo não foi dos grandes, porque eu tô atrasada, fiquei de arrumar a casa, faz parte do castigo. Beijos e mandem reviews....**


	8. Tudo em seu lugar

**É hooojeeee, ahahahaa. Ops... enlouqueci de vez agora :s.**

**É o último capítulo da fic.**

**Finalmente vamos saber o que acontecerá com a Hinata e o Sasori.**

**Na verdade não é o último, eu vou fazer um epílogo...**

**Aproveitem...**

_**Cap.8 Tudo em seu lugar**_

No meio da noite...

Sasori: AHHHHH! QUE DESGRAÇA!

Deidara: Fala baixo você vai acordar os vizinhos.

Sasori: *pegando o termometro* Droga, vou na escola amanhã.

Deidara: Vai sonhando... Se continuar desse jeito o único lugar que você vai é para o hospital.

Sasori: *vendo a medida da febre: 38,7°* Eu não tô doente.

Deidara: Tudo bem danna, todo mundo fica doente às vezes...

Sasori: Eu não. Vai dormir anda.

Deidara: Como você quer que eu durma com você desse jeito?

Sasori: Sei lá, dá um jeito, fecha os olhos.

Deidara foi para o quarto e quem disse que ele conseguiu dormir? Sasori não mentiu quando disse que nunca havia ficado doente, mas parecia que ele ia morrer. Deidara estava preocupado, mas faze o que se esse teimoso nem ao menos quer admitir que está doente.

"_Querido diário, já é de manhã cedo e eu tenho que me arrumar e entregar o trabalho de física, se eu não conseguir passar nesse bimestre vou voltar a ter aula com o aprendiz do Chuck Norris de novo, e isso é o que eu menos queria..."_

Levantou-se lerdamente da cama tropeçando em tudo que via pela frente e bateu a cabeça na pia na hora de levantar, e as palavras a seguir são impróprias para menores então vamos continuar, foi até o armário e pegou um vestido azul e sapato prateado. Quando chegou lá embaixo Hanabi e Neji estavam comendo café da manha.

Hinata: Bom dia!

Neji/Hanabi: Bom dia!

Hinata: Neji, me leva para escola hoje?

Neji: E o Naruto?

Hinata: Sofremos um acidente ontem e o carro não sobreviveu.

Neji: ACIDENTE?*revistando a Hinata* ESTÁ BEM? SE MACHUCOU?*abraçando ela* QUE BOM QUE NÃO FOI GRAVE.

Hinata: e.e Que seja... Vai me levar ou não?

Neji: Meu carro tá na oficina e eu não vou à escola.

Hinata: O QUE?

Estava atrasada. Saiu o mais rápido que pode, correndo. Quando chegou no ponto de ônibus adivinhem o que aconteceu? Trombou com o Deidara. Que menina mais atrapalhada.

Hinata: Chega! É a última vez que eu corro.

Deidara: Hinata-chan! *disse abraçando a morena*

Hinata: DEIDARA! *abraça ele com toda a suas forças* Faz o que aqui?

Deidara: Esperando o ônibus para ir para a escola.

Hinata: E o Sasori?

Deidara: Não vai à escola hoje.

Hinata: Por que?

Deidara: Bem... hum... ele não... pode vir porque... teve que... cuidar da avó que deu mal jeito nas costas.

Hinata: Ah tá.

Deidara mentiu e céus! Como ele mente mal! Hinata não engoliu essa história, mas resolveu não pressionar o loirinho, afinal, quando quisesse ele ia contar, sempre conta. Quando o ônibus chegou entraram juntos e foram para a escola. Quando chegaram lá, Naruto olhou Hinata com frieza e a mesma retribuiu.

Hinata: Importa-se se eu sentar-me com você hoje? Eu briguei com o Naruto.

Deidara: Claro que não, fica a vontade.

Hinata: *sentando-se* Obrigada...

Deidara: Soube que não está indo bem na escola.

Hinata: Bom, ando sem tempo para estudar, então minhas notas caíram drasticamente.

Deidara: Fica assim não, vai melhorar. Bom... se precisar de ajuda, seja lá o que for, às vezes você "esquece" de pedir.

Hinata deu um sorriso delicado, quanto tempo fazia que não recebia um conselho, um conforto, um otimismo. Ela tinha se esquecido do tanto que o Deidara era animado. Na primeira aula entregou o trabalho para o professor, no segundo e terceiro horário teve prova. No intervalo estava andando e ouviu os populares falando dela.

Tenten: Ela que é uma retardada que não dá valor a o que tem, não fica assim Naruto.

Temari: Ela só sabe fazer tempestade num copo d'água.

Tenten: hahahahaha, parece que está sempre de TPM

"_TPM... TPM tá a mãe dela, a avó dela, perae essas duas já estão na menopausa... ahahahaha... tá legal depois de ouvir aquilo eu me afastei daquelas criaturas aliens e fiquei sozinha no meu canto escrevendo um pouco... Acho... acho que vou terminar com o Naruto, eu tô fazendo o meu possivel, mas não tá dando... ele nunca vai mudar, nunca vai melhorar já perdi minhas esperanças..."_

Konan: Hina, você está bem?

Hinata: Acho que sim... Aliás, do que estamos falando ^^°?

Pein: *risos* Ouvimos aquelas sanguessugas falando de você e achamos que tinha ficado mal.

Itachi: Não vou deixar aquilo acabar com seu dia.

Hinata: Galera... na boa... eu tô bem.

Hidan: Certeza? Tem certeza que não está dizendo isso só para mim não vir com um lança-chamas para cima deles?

Hinata: ^^° Absoluta. Me respondam por que o Sasori faltou hoje?

Todos olharam para os lados ou para o chão, ninguém queria responder, Hinata queria saber. Sabia que se fosse algo comum iam contar sem se fazerem de santos, agora a menina estava ficando preocupada.

Hinata: Respondam-me por favor!

Konan: Pein, fala para ela, você é o líder.

Pein: Tá bom... *segura nos ombros da Hinata* O Sasori está doente.

Hinata: DOENTE? Como? Quando? Me contem tudo!

Pein: Bom, deve ser só uma gripe, mas ele tá com febre alta.

Deidara: Não é só isso... Hinata, ele tá sofrendo por você, tá pensando em largar a escola para não atrapalhar você e o Naruto.

Hinata sentiu como se estivessem batendo com um martelo no seu coração, Sasori estava sofrendo, estava doente, estava morrendo. Ele queria largar a escola? Faltando quatro meses para acabar? A coisa tinha que tá feia mesmo... Estava decidida que ia reverter a situação.

"_Burra, nojenta, filha da p***, estúpida, tonta, idiota... essas são algumas das minhas __**qualidades**__, defeitos eu resolvi não comentar aqui porque não ia pegar bem... Como alguém como o Sasori pode querer alguém como eu, eu não sei... Mas sei que vou fazer de tudo para trazer ele de volta e ir para o hospital. Senão meu nome não é..."_

Sensei: Hinata Hyuuga! _(é isso ae)_

Hinata: Desculpe sensei...

Sensei: Vamos voltar à matéria...

Deidara: Eita, que professor mais implicado...

Hinata: Nem me fale, desde a última prova esse cara tá no meu pé.

Deidara: O que estava escrevendo nesse diário? E por que desse sorriso macabro? Tá planejando um atentado terrorista?

Hinata: Ahn? O.O

Deidara: Mal ae, boiei agora...

Hinata: *rindo* Eu vou concertar **tudo**. *sorriso suspeito*

Deidara: Você está aprontando alguma coisa e eu não quero nem saber o que é.

As últimas aulas ele prestou bastante atenção ao quadro e ao sensei, estava foda a matéria e não queria bombar. No último horário entregaram o boletim e... adeus Hinata. Quando chegou em casa entregou o boletim ao seu pai. E essa foi a calma reação.

Hiashi: HINATA?

Hinata: Eu sei, eu sei. Tô péssima, preciso melhorar, vou morrer... tem todo direito de me botar de castigo.

Hiashi: Sim... deveria te colocar de castigo... mas não, adivinha querida.

Hinata: O Freddy Krueger vai voltar a me dar aula?

Hiashi: Na mosca...

Hinata: Nada mais justo.

Hinata subiu até seu quarto e guardou suas coisas. Tirou a roupa e colocou uma blusa branca com detalhes rosa e um short jeans, para calçar uma sandália. Amarrou seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e discou um número no seu celular.

_Kiba: Alô?_

Hinata: Kiba!

_Kiba: Hina, o que posso fazer por você?_

Hinata: Quero que vá ao parque agora me encontrar, pode?

_Kiba: Sim, mas não pode demorar eu tenho treino._

Hinata: Certo, Ja ne.

_Kiba: Ja ne._

Okay, primeira fase completa, agora precisaria fazer outra ligação... Pegou o celular e discou o número do Naruto.

_Naruto: Fala._

Hinata: Oi amor, sou eu.

_Naruto: Hi-chan!_

Hinata: Eu só queria dizer que estou supermal com nossa briga.

_Naruto: Eu aceito seu pedido de desculpa._

Hinata: Quer ir no parque hoje?

_Naruto: Claro, te encontro lá._

Hinata: Certo então. Beijos.

_Naruto: Beijos._

Hinata catou sua bolsa com tudo lá dentro e saiu às pressas. Quando desceu as escadas olhou para a Hanabi que via na TV o programa _Law & order_, é o programa favorito da Hinata.

_Hinata(pensamentos): É bom esse plano funcionar senão eu dou a cria. É episódio novo!_

Hinata saiu pela porta da frente e foi em direção ao parque, a caminho encontrou uma velha "amiga do coração", Ino. Ela parecia feliz, estava lendo um livro e logo que viu a morena abraçou ela. Hinata ficou sem reação. Só para esclarecer Ino havia mudado de colégio.

Ino: Hinaaa! A quanto tempo. *solta-se dela*

Hinata: Muito tempo...

Ino: Eu quero pedir desculpa pelo meu modo grosso e rude de ser com você.

Hinata: Claro, sem problemas. E como vai a vida?

Ino: Bem sabe... Eu tô namorando um cara novo, ele é muito demais...

Nesse instante apareceu um garoto ruivo de olhos verdes cristalinos, com um kanji na testa que significa "amor" na hora lembrou um pouco o Sasori, mas ele era mais novo.

Ino: Hinata esse é o Gaara, meu namorado. Gaara essa é a Hinata, minha antiga colega.

Gaara: Muito prazer.

Hinata: O prazer é todo meu.

Ino: Eu estava aqui pedindo desculpas para a Hinata, sempre fui grossa com ela. E você flor? Como vai a vida?

Hinata: Vai indo, eu tô namorando o Naruto, quero dizer, hoje acaba tudo.

Hinata, Ino e Gaara ficaram uns minutos conversando lá. Hinata ficou pasma, Ino era outra pessoa, bem mais legal e simpática. Será que tudo aquilo porque começou a namorar o Gaara? Ou porque terminou com o Naruto? Pergunta importante. Então Hinata olhou no relógio.

Hinata: Ino, não que eu não queira ficar aqui conversando com você, é divertido, mas eu tenho que ir.

Ino: Passa o seu celular para agente sair qualquer dia desses.

Hinata: Hai. *passa o celular* Foi bom te encontrar Ino. Ja ne.

Ino: Ja ne.

Hinata foi em direção aonde tinha combinado com os meninos, torcia para que seu atraso não tenha prejudicado nada do seu delicado esquema, afinal, sabe como são as mulheres, só achar alguém conhecido na rua que ficam horas conversando...

Quando chegou até o parque foi em direção aonde tinha marcado com o Kiba e achou ele sentado em um dos bancos. A menina correu até lá para ver o amigo sumido.

Hinata: Kiba!

Kiba: Hinata! *abraçou a jovem*

Hinata: Senta ai vamos conversar.

Kiba: Sim...

Nesse momente chegou o Naruto também, que quando viu a Hinata e o Kiba conversando sentiu o ciúme subindo pelo corpo até chegar na sua cabeça.

Hinata: Ah, querido você chegou. Venha...

Naruto: O que ele tá fazendo aqui?

Hinata: Eu chamei ele, para vocês dois serem amigos, não importa o que você diz não vou deixar de ser amiga dele.

Kiba: Bom, é melhor agente apertar as mãos *estende a mão*

Naruto: *dá um tapa na mão do Kiba* Não mesmo, fica longe da MINHA garota.

Tá legal, Hinata aguentava todas, mas essa foi o cúmulo do absurdo. Kiba foi muito simpático com o Naruto e deixou muito claro que gostava dela como uma irmã, além do mais, Hinata odiava essa coisa de "minha garota", parecia que ela era um prêmio sei lá.

Hinata: Como é? O que disse? O Kiba tava tentando ser simpático e você faz isso?

Naruto: Minha flor escuta...

Hinata: Não! Escuta você. Não sou sua garota, não pertenço a ninguém. Quem você pensa que é para me tratar como troféu?

Naruto: Hinata...

Hinata: Chega, eu passei dois meses você me tratando como um nada e fez eu me dá mal na escola. (por causa dele tenho que aturar o pai do Chuck, o boneco assassino, mais um verão)

Naruto: Escuta! *começa a levantar a voz*

Hinata: EU TÔ FALANDO! Não aguento mais, eu tô louca Naruto, quer saber continua do jeito que está porque terminamos.

Naruto: E você fala como se fosse uma notícia velha?

Hinata: Para mim é. Desculpa não ter saido como planejado Kiba, agente marca outro dia tenho que concertar uma burrada.

Kiba: C-Certo.

Hinata partiu então, sentiu-se como se tirasse um peso das costas. Mas ainda não estava livre, leve e solta. Tinha que fazer mais uma coisinha. Se ele a odiasse para sempre tudo bem, mas tinha que ser feito. No apartamento do Sasori...

Sasori: *segurando o telefone na orelha* Já disse que não tô doente vó.

_Chyo: Mas de acordo com o Deidara você está vomitando as tripas, saindo sangue de dor e tendo convulsão de febre._

Sasori: O.O De onde que ele tirou isso? Eu tô vomitando, mas não tanto assim, e eu tô com dor de cabeça suportável e a febre tá alta, mas não precisa fazer novelas.

_Chyo: Não importa, vai no médico nem que eu tenha que ir ai te arrastar._

Sasori: Vó! Vó, qual é? É só um resfriado, eu tô bem... _anêm, Deidara você vai morrer de qualquer jeito..._*a campainha toca* Tenho que desligar vó, deve ser o Deidara com meu remédio.

Quando o garoto ruivo abriu a porta não era aquele loiro besta e sim uma linda morena que o esperava com um sorriso angelical.

Sasori: Hinata? O.O

Hinata: Interrompendo alguma coisa?

Sasori: Claro que não, entra.

Hinata: Eu soube que está doente.

Sasori: Não tô doente!

Hinata: Como não? Está ardendo em febre.

Sasori: Fala logo o que você quer...

Hinata dá uma pausa fita o chão e coloca a mão no estomago e fala.

Hinata: Eu tô aqui para dizer, eu nem sei como dizer, você sempre foi um chato e antipático.

Sasori: Errr... Obrigado?

Hinata:... Por quem e-eu me apaixonei...

Sasori: Sério?

Hinata: *faz "sim" com a cabeça"

Sasori: Eu sempre tive uma certa... raiva de ver quando um garoto se aproximava de você... sempre te considerei minha irmã... hoje vejo que a razão é diferente. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas eu te quero.

Hinata sorriu e chegou perto do Sasori para lhe dar um beijo e o mesmo desvia.

Sasori: Não posso, tô doente(agora você admite ¬¬'), medo de passar para você.

Hinata: Não me importo e... sempre quis fazer isso...

Hinata agarra a gola a blusa dele com as mãos e rouba-lhe um beijo apaixonado em seguida o ruivo retribuiu com um beijo mais apaixonante ainda, de repente parou do nada e mirou para porta.

Sasori: Podem sair, eu sei que vocês estão ai.

Em seguida aparece todos os amigos. Deidara, que não é nem um pouco agitado, agarrou o casal pelo pescoço jogando-os no chão.

Deidara: HINA-CHAN! SASORI-DANNA! Estão namorando!

Sasori: Claro, agora pode me soltar, tô com dor.

"_É meu querido diário, foi naquele dia que eu encontrei meu namorado... Depois que o Deidara nos levantou o Sasori foi medir a febre e Kami-sama! O meu amorzin tava com 39° de febre! Aquilo foi a gota d'água, falamos para ele ir no hospital agora mesmo e ele se recusou. Então foi todo mundo pra cima dele e levamos ele a força para o hospital, era uma virose, grave, mas curável. O bom é que ele saiu bem..."_

**Gente, esse é o último capítulo, infelismente T.T, mas eu vou fazer um epílogo**

**Que será postado junto com esse...**

**Sasori: Já acabou? Passou tão rápido!**

**Deidara: Pois é... Que malvada mon-chan.**

**Itachi: Faz mais um, por favorzin...**

**Mon: Não dá galera, sem criatividade.**

**Sasori: Que pena...**

**Deidara: Vou sentir saudades T.T**

**Itachi: O que eu te falei no capítulo um? Homem não chora.**

**Mon: Vocês são uns retardados mentais, mas eu adoro vocês**

***abraçam-se***

**Curtam o epílogo. Beijão...**


	9. Epílogo

**OOOI denovo, esse é o fim definitivo da história, vai ser curtinho, mas muito fofo.**

**Vocês estarão me vendo em outras fics que irei escrever e algumas one-shorts**

**É um capítulo extra então nem liga se for muito curto.**

_**Epílogo**_

Uma mulher de cabelos longos e negros, olhos perolados estava sentada no chão do seu quarto arrumando quando viu o seu diário, abriu-o e começou a rir das besteiras que escrevia. Era Hinata quando era uma moça de 16 anos, agora, uma mulher com 23. Relembrou os velhos tempos e resolveu escrever um pouco.

"_Querido diário... a quanto tempo... 7 anos... já não sou mais uma menina ingênua e revoltadinha da vida... Eu moro com meu namorado que ainda é o Sasori. Claro que não foi um mar de rosas, Neji implicava muito com ele no começo, mas depois viu o tanto que eu o amava e agora se dão muito bem, às vezes brigamos como qualquer outro casal, mas tudo se resolve._

_Sasori é formado em artes plásticas e agora é um artista, ele faz esculturas. Eu estou fazendo doutorado e já sou médica em um hospital, médica imunologista e adoro o que faço. Quando o Sasori soube que ia sair do apartamento do Deidara para morar comigo quase soltou fogos de artificios... O problema é que nossa casa é ao lado do prédio, fiz isso de maldade._

_Deidara também está estudando na área de efeitos especiais, ele é muito bom por sinal e está namorando uma garota, muito legal, somos muito amigas. Mas... minha melhor amiga mesmo é a Konan, que está grávida agora, eu vou ser a madrinha. Konan e Pein se casaram, Konan está estudando nutrição e Pein é professor de português... Estamos todos muito felizes e unidos de vez e..."_

Sasori: Hinata, pode vir aqui um instante?

Hinata: Claro... *larga o diário no chão*

Hinata chegou lá e sentou-se ao lado do namorado que parecia estar nervoso. Ele olhou para o teto em seguida pegou na mão da morena e ajoelhou ela no chão em seguida ajoelhou-se também.

Sasori: Toda minha vida eu nunca pensei que... *pausa para engolir o choro* Eu chego lá... A anta do Deidara disse que é muito importante quando e onde dizer, mas a única coisa que eu quero é dizer que eu te amo e se me der uma chance eu vou passar a vida inteira te mostrando isso...

Sasori deu uma parada, já não podia mais conter suas lágrimas, estava definitivamente, chorando. Hinata nunca o viu chorar antes... O ruivo tirou do casaco uma caixinha preta e estendeu-a perante a morena.

Sasori: Hinata Hyuuga, você aceita se casar comigo?

Hinata: Claro! Claro que sim! Eu aceito!

Deu sua mão para o homem por o anel no seu dedo, em seguida deu um sufocante beijo apaixonado nele e abraçou-o forte.

Deidara: Podemos entrar? Estamos curiosos? *do lado de fora da porta*

Hinata: Entrem *se levantando do chão com o noivo*

Konan: E ai?

Hinata: Estamos noivos. *mostrando o anel à amiga*

Konan foi e abraçou forte à menina. Deidara levantou o Sasori do chão. Todos entraram e abraçaram os dois, ficou a cena mais emocionante e rídicula possível. Os 11 abraçados juntos como patetas chorando. Deve ter sido uma cena maravilhosa.

Passaram-se quatro meses. Hinata estava na frente do espelho, na sala estavam Konan e Ino, suas madrinhas. Ino estava se segurando para não chorar e fazer a noiva chorar e estragar sua linda maquiagem, mas sabia que não ia aguentar por muito tempo... Konan nem conseguiu mais chorava rios e rios de lágrimas, agora com uma barriga de 5 meses. Nesse instante Hiashi entrou no quarto para levar sua filha ao altar.

Hiashi: Minha filha! Você está tão linda!

Hinata: Pai... *quase começa a chorar*

Konan: Ela tá com rímel a prova d'água?

Ino: Não...

Konan: Se ferrou...

Então a porta da igreja revelando a linda Hyuuga que estava com um vestido branco de cetim que iam até os pés e enquanto andava percebeu algumas pessoas tipo: o Kiba que estava com uma mulher que devia ser a namorada. Sakura estava lá abraçada ao Sasuke e Gaara que limpava as lágrimas da Ino.

Quando subiu no altar, não viu mais nada só os olhos castanhos do noivo, então a última coisa que se lembra é de dizer "aceito" e depois te-lo beijado.

**Um mês depois**

"_Querido diário... tenho uma surpresinha para o Sasori..."_

Sasori: Hinata! Cheguei.

***Silêncio***

Sasori: Você está ai?

***Ela vem e o agarra por trás***

Hinata: E então? Como foi o seu dia?

Sasori: Bom, e o seu?

Hinata: Melhor impossivel.

Sasori: É? E por quê?

Hinata: *sussurra* Tô grávida.

Sasori arregalou os olhos, Hinata... estava grávida. Ou seja, ele ia ser pai. Sasori não conseguiu esconder as lágrimas de felicidade. Pegou a mulher nos braços e deu um grande beijo rodopiando ela...

Sasori: Eu te amo, Hinata.

Hinata: Eu também te amo, Sasori.

E pensar que tudo começou por dois adolescentes que trombaram na praia...

**Fim**

**AHHHH! Vou confesar, confeso ou não cofeso? Confeso, chorei, muuuito mesmo T.T**

**E então? Gostaram? Não? Me falem, adoro seus comentários**

**Então é isso, acabou...**

**Quero dizer muuuuuuuuito obrigada por TODOS que acompanharam minha humilde fic. É uma grande honra saber que vocês gostaram.**

**Um Megasuperuberbeijão para todos...**


End file.
